every teardrop is a waterfall
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Anna was five years old when her mother was murdered. Since then she's been on the run for her life from a group of people that wants her dead. But when she comes in contact with the Apple Of Eden, she is somehow sent back to the third crusade and meets Altair. An assassin.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, no matter what I always love you and so did your father" whispered my mother quietly to me, since we were hiding in the master bed room closet.

"But mama! What's happening? Who were those men outside?" I asked, feeling fear bubble in my tummy.

"My love..." mumbled my mother as her voice cracked, tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

I gently grab my mothers face with my tiny, little hands and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry mommy. Big girls don't cry remember?" I said softly.

My mother's big green eyes looked deeply into my crystal blue ones. She gently grab my face, pulling me close, and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Papi would've been so proud to see his little soldier" whispered my mother as she let me go and pulled something shiny out from a shoe box beside her. "When I open this door, run Anna, run as far as you can and don't come back. Understand?"

"Yes mommy" I answered.

"That's a good girl" smiled my mother as she kissed me one last time. "And promise me one more thing Anna" said my mother as she pulled back from me.

"What do you want me to promise mommy?" I asked. I could hear footsteps rush up the stairs.

"Don't forget where you came from" she replied.

"I promise mommy." My mother quickly grab my hand, placing her locket that she quickly took off her neck, and closed my hand around it.

With that my mother open the closet door and I ran. I did what I was told. I don't know how I managed to escape my house but I did, and kept running down the the side walk. As fast as my little legs could go, ignoring the loud bangs coming from my house. I could feel tears stream down my face like a waterfall. I was leaving everything behind. Everything and everyone I knew, I was abandoning. I could feel my mother's locket jiggle in my small hand. I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow. I knew that was going to be the last time I ever saw my mother alive...

**hope you like it! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	2. chapter 2: Anna Vegan & Apple of Eden

That was the last time I ever saw own mother. Since then, I've been on the run from the very people that killed her. My name is Anna Vegan and I'm 21 years old. Every single day I live with regret. There is not one day that goes by that I don't think of my mother and what I could have done to save her. And to top things off, I have to constantly look over my shoulder. Those men that killed my mother seem to get closer by the day.

It was very hard to find someone you can trust nowadays. I lived in fear since I was five and learned to always be a step ahead of the enemy. I don't understand why I'm being hunted down like I'm a wild animal of some sorts. It's like those men want to have my head over their goddamn fire place, and honestly I never understood why my mother was killed.

I watch as people pass by the little coffee shop window, watching as everybody went about their business. Not caring if they are walking beside a killer, or a pedophile or rapist, they simply didn't care. They acted like everything around them was okay, but I knew, from experience, they know in the back of their heads, nothing is what they seemed.

"Here's your coffee sweetie!" said the waitress as she came to my table, placing my cup of coffee on the wooden table. "Is that all?"

I looked at her, and she seem to be around 18. Just a young teenager trying to make a living and enjoy life while she's still young. "Yes. Thank you" I replied sweetly, giving her a small smile from under my hood.

The young waitress nodded her head, and went to take care of other customers. My eyes followed her. She was everything I couldn't be 15 years ago. A outgoing, caring, young girl, who has everything in front of her. But no, instead I'm the girl, that has to always look over her shoulder, be mean and vile to keep people safe from her, and always needs to be on the constant move. I let out a deep, annoyed sigh from my nose, closing my eyes as I grab the cup full of warm coffee and held it in my hands. I knew I couldn't always be running. One day I am going to get killed by those men or end up dead one way or another.

I slowly brought the cup to my lips, and took a sip of the warm coffee. It tasted bitter and sweet, the way me and my mother use to like it. I sighed deeply as I leaned more into the chair, somewhat sinking (or sulking). I pulled my mother's locket from under my jacket, feeling it. It somehow brought comfort to me, letting me know that my mother and my father were watching over me. I miss them. Especially my father.

I remember seeing him once in my life, when I was few months old. He had big brown eyes. They remind me of honey, because he was so sweet and gently. I could remember feeling him pick me up, hearing his heart beat against my little ears as he hugged me. Calling me his little soldier. Giving sweet kisses to my cheeks, hands, and forehead. I could still smell his scent. For some reason it still lingered around me more then the memories did. I still could remember the day he left through the front door, dress in green, kissing my mother goodbye and to me also. He made me promise to be tough. For him and mommy if something bad happen. Then he left and never came back. Though I was so young, I understood what he was saying.

I opened my eyes, not realizing they were close and look up at the cafe entrance when I heard the door open. A group of men entered, and I stared suspiciously at them. For one, they were all dressed in black in 90 degree temperature, and that seemed off, but then again I am wearing a jacket with a hood. Then I noticed something as they sat down at a table, there gazes seemed to be glued on me. I could feel the fear bubble in my stomach again, as I eyed them.

I slowly stood up from my seat, placing money on the table for the coffee I barely drank and headed towards the door to leave. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the group of men stand up and proceed to follow me. I opened the door and blended into the nearest people I could find and walked with them. Keeping my head down, and my hands in my pocket. I could feel the confused stares of the people around me but none dared to question why I was there.

I could hear the quickness of feet exit the little coffee shop as the group of men came out to the open, trying to spy me.

"There she is!" yelled one of the men, as he saw me turn the corner with the group of people.

"Shit...!" I mumbled and broke into a run. Shoving people left and right.

"She's getting away! After her!" I heard one of them yell. I could hear them running, trying to catch up.

I felt my heart pound against my chest, my lunges burning in protest for me to stop and catch air, but I ignored it. My mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to think on how I can lose these guys. I watch as people barely jump out of my way as I nearly knock them over to the ground. I could feel my mother's locket thump against my chest. I could feel the wind hit my face hard, and blew off my hood, letting my black hair flow with the wind.

I quickly look back behind me, instantly regretting it for I saw that they were gaining on me.

"Damn...!" I muttered and I forced my legs to run to the max. Suddenly, I felt something graze against my cheek, and hit some stranger in his shoulder, making him crumple to the ground. People around me started running, dropping to the ground covering their heads, running into little store's. Those crazy motherfuckers were shooting at me! In public! "What the hell is wrong you people?!" I muttered to myself. I quickly made a split decision and ran into the busy street. Two cars narrowly avoided hitting me. The majority honked at me, shouting profanities like, "You crazy?!", or ,"You stupid psycho bitch!", yep...people are so _**concern** _about the fact that I'm running for my goddamn life and being shot at the moment. One driver barely had time to step on the brakes when I ran in front of his car.

I practically had to jump and glide across the front hood of the driver's car, to avoid getting ran over and end up as road kill. I kept running, and ran into into the park. Outta all the freaking places I ran into the park.

_**"Keep running! The museum is up ahead at the end of park!" **_said a female voice urgently in my head.

"What the fuck?!" I said as I looked around dumbfounded.

_**"Stop looking around and move Anna! Please I'm trying to save your life! I'll explain everything to you once we reach the museum!" **_said the female voice.

"I'm losing my mind..." I thought to myself.

_**"I assure you are not going mad! trust me on this one !" **_pleaded the female voice in my head.

"Fine..." I mumbled and followed the voice instructions. I kept running down the main trail, with the group of men in pursuit. The idiots didn't stop shooting, not caring if innocent children were going to get hurt in the process.

_**"take a right!"**_yelled the voice as i exited out the park, onto another busy street, fulled with people. i sprinted down right, shoving people out the way. hell it was better for them to be push by me then getting shot by them.

"Where the museum?" I asked in my head. I only lived in New York for a month, don't blame me.

_**"It's up ahead!" **_replied the voice.

I could feel the mid afternoon sun hit my face, blinding me for a few seconds, before I saw the museum up ahead. I didn't hesitate, and jump up the stairs, skipping every two steps every time. I shoved people that were trying to get in, and I violently shoved the security guard out the way so hard that he somehow managed to go forward instead of backwards and fell down the stone steps. I could hear the screaming of the people outside, telling me that the security guard got injured bad, but I didn't have time to feel sorry or anything for I heard the familiar rush of feet enter the museum.

_**"Keep running straight and don't**_** stop!****"** instructed the voice and I followed, running straight down the main hallways, past gallery's, and stunned onlookers. I don't know what the voice was leading me into, but if it meant I wouldn't die today, I was up for it.

"What do you want me to run to?!" I asked.

_**"Just keep going! Your almost there!"**_

I looked up ahead and saw a display, that held something round on a little table, shield by bullet proof glass.

"I can't run through glass!" I exclaimed.

_**"Trust me! Once you go through grab the Apple Of Eden!" **_answered the female voice.

I didn't have time to ask another question when I felt something tore through my left side, I bit hard on my lip, but I didn't stop running. I closed my eyes, expecting to smack right into the glass, but no...it never came. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the Apple Of Eden right there and I did what I was told. I grab it. the moment I grab it, it started to glow a bright light. I closed my eyes, when I felt a tingly sensation go throughout my entire body followed by a bright light. I didn't feel or hear anything. The screaming stop, the shooting stop, everything stop. The only thing I heard were surprise gasping.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was no longer in New York City, but more like in a open courtyard. I looked around and saw men. Shirtless men and men dress in white all around me, staring at me with shock and, if I could tell a perverted look in most of there eyes. I squeezed my hands and didn't feel the golden apple, the Apple Of Eden, whatever that fucking voice called it, in my hands. Its like it melted into my body or something.

"Tell me why are you wearing men's clothing you whore?!" asked a man rudely as he step out from the sea of white and shirtless men.

I didn't answer him, I just stared at him, feeling my mind go blank.

"Keep your head down! Didn't your mother teach you to not look men in the eyes?!" demand the man.

Still I didn't respond. Suddenly I felt pain shot through my left side and let out a painful gasp. I doubled over slightly in pain, placing my right hand on my jacket, feeling warm water, and pulled my hand back. It wasn't water I felt. It was blood. My blood. I could feel my body go numb from the sudden shock that grip me. I could feel myself sway back and forth from the blood loss.

"Shit...one of those bastards got me..." I said not realizing I said it out loud.

"Excuse me?!" demand an other man, feeling highly offend for my unladylike language.

I looked at him, but my vision started to blur. My body was starting to get weak and my legs could no longer hold me up.  
I collapsed onto my knees and fell onto my side. I felt tired. Really tired. I could hear arguing. A lot of it, before an older male voice quieted them down.

"Take her to the doctor Altair, then I will question her!" boom the older make voice.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I remember feeling two strong arms picking me up from the ground.

please leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and please review about this new story!


	3. Chapter 3: guardian of the apple of eden

"Anna! Anna! Wake up my dear child" said a sweet, gently, female voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a young women hovering over me. Her hair was a soft brown or black, maybe a mixture of both. Her eyes were the purest blue I ever seen in my life. Her skin looked like it was lightly sun kissed by the sun herself. Her lips were pink and soft, almost kissable and irresistible to any man that laid eyes on her. She had, what looked like to me, a golden tiara, placed neatly on her head. She also had a beautiful, golden necklace on that match the beautiful, golden, gown she had on. I couldn't help but notice, but she look eerily similar to my mother. Though I do have little remembrance of her and my father.

I notice that are surrounding was white. Nothing else, it was just white. Everywhere you look, the only thing you saw was white and honestly, for a moment I thought I was heaven.

"Am I dead?" I asked more to myself, then to the women above me. I turned onto my right side, and looked up at her. She was actually more breath-taking from this angle. It was like she was created by the gods and goddess by themselves. She chuckled a bit before answering.

"No Anna, you are not dead. You are merely asleep" answered the goddess like women, as she stuck her right had out towards me to help me up. I happily took her offer, and was surprise by her strength as she pulled me up with ease. Like I didn't weigh anything more but a newborn baby.

"Asleep?" I repeated, confused. The only thing I remembered was seeing a bunch of men before blacking out. "I...I thought I died right there. In front of those men."

"No Anna. You blackout from the sudden blood lost when of those men managed to get a bullet into you before I sent back to the third crusade with the Apple of Eden" answered the young women.

"Third crusade? Oh god...! The apple! It...it disappeared when I appeared in front of those men!" I said, as I frantically patted all over my clothes, trying to find it.

"Anna, my child, don't worry. The Apple of Eden is in your locket. Well...more like its power" said young women assuredly. I immediately stop what I was doing and look at the women, confused.

"Wait! Why is it in my mother's locket?!" I exclaimed, looking down at it.

"The power of the apple was always in your mother's locket Anna" stated the young women, in a way that sounded like I should already know why the hell the power of the Apple of Eden was in the locket. I tore my gaze from the locket, to the women. Shock and confusion clearly written all over my face.

"Wait! What?!" I said, "Are you saying my own mother was like some type of guardian of the apple of Eden and its powers?"

"Yes Anna. Your entire family was killed for that locket. Including your own mother and your father. Why do you think she gave the locket to you the day she died and told you to run and never come back" replied the women softly, as she grasp both of my hands in a motherly like way.

"M...my own mother was killed for some worthless locket?!" I asked, anger coursing throughout my entire body. "Why didn't she just gave it up?!" I somewhat yelled in a blind rage, feeling all my anger being directed towards my dead mother.

"Anna! Your family was created by the gods to protect the Apple of Eden and its powers before the beginning of time started" said the women gently. "If your mother gave the locket up, She still would've been killed and you also. Your father..." started the women, before trailing off. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I never got to know what happen to my father. I was told by my mother, the day before she was killed, that he was killed in war. I could tell she was lying. Please tell me what happened to him" I said, pleading. I could feel the emotions that I bottled up for 15 fucking years, replace the anger that I was feeling towards my mother. Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal, hate and tears... I could actually feel tears form, and crying was something I forgot how to do.

"Your father was murdered, protecting the secrets of the of the Apple of Eden, you and your mother" answered the young women.

I could feel the tears slip down my cheeks. My father died protecting me. My mother died protecting me. Both died protecting me and the Apple of Eden with both taking unanswered questions and secrets to their graves.

"Am I the last Vegan...the guardian's of the Apple of Eden?" I asked.

"Yes. You're the last member of your family" answered the young women as she gently wiped away the tears, that I in which ignored.

"Why am I in the third crusade? Why was my family created to protect something that's not suppose to exist?!" I asked, not once breaking eye contact from the young women.

"The Templar's were gaining on you Anna, and we both know you can't keep running for the rest of your life. It was either I brought back in time or watch you get killed, letting you die without unanswered questions" replied the young women, as she grasp my hands again, telling me that she didn't want me to go from this world, without knowing why I was killed.

"What are Templar's?" I asked. I very faintly remember my mother mentioning the word once but I never questioned her on what it meant.

"Those men that were chasing you today. Usually, you can identify Templar's by the crosses they wear on their uniform's."

"And tell me why. Why was my family chosen to protect something that is **NOT **suppose to exist?" I mumbled, trying to keep my voice straight.

"Anna. Your life. Your faith. Your destiny was all chosen for you long before you were even born!"

I stared at her, wide eyed. I could feel my mind go blank on everything I was trying to understand and grasp, but I couldn't. Everything was to confusing. I...a girl that lost everything, was a guardian of a freaking goddamn apple and its powers, in which was sealed away in my mother's locket and I, in which, did not understand and neither do the Templar's that want it, for reason's unknown. And to top things off, I'm in the fucking third crusade!

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for this life" I said, my voice somewhat shaking. My thoughts we crashing into others. Everything was unclear to me.

"In time Anna, you'll understand everything. These men here and those you will eventually meet along the way, will guide you along the way and I will not promise that there are going to be road blocks along the way" stated the young women as she back away from me.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'll always be here in your sleep. Now wake up Anna. Wake up" she said softly.

I closed my eyes, and I swear to god, it felt like everything in my body stop working on me. It was somewhat difficult to breathe. Then suddenly, next thing I know, I'm wide awake, taking deep, needful breaths. I blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling, trying to take in the facts, before I was interrupted by surprise gasping. I sat myself up, using my elbows and saw at least fifty kids, from the age ranges five to nineteen surrounding the bed I was currently resting in. I could tell that majority were males, the only females where little five year old girls that stood behind them, terrified of me I guess. I watched as one boy, around 15 or 20, I couldn't tell since all of them had white robes on with hoods hiding their faces, leave the room hurriedly. I didn't even bother asking why he left.

I simply laid back down, ignoring the young kids, letting the facts that I was told sink in.

My entire family, my mother and father, died protecting something, that in my opinion, was worthless. But not only that! But I, Anna Vegan, is the last living Vegan member of my family and the last protector and guardian of the Apple of Eden and its powers.

**can someone tell what is the name of the goddess that comes from the apple. please feel free to leave any personal thought, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: welcome?

I slowly let the information set in. everything was still highly confusing. my family were guardian's of an object that the gods themselves couldn't protect, and how the fuck that does that sound. You can't even protect your own creation so they randomly decided to crate a family and practically ruined a kids life so they could protect something that they couldn't control. These gods are **very** responsible!

I mentally sighed and closed my eyes, annoyed with the facts I was given. Then I remembered the fifty something kids around me, so I decided not to be rude or anything I open my eyes again, and slowly sat up, using all the strength my body had left. I winced in pain, but I ignored it. I looked at each one, slowly. I still couldn't understand why half were wearing white robes, some where hiding their faces under there hoods as if they were scared to let me see them. I saw a bunch of little kids, mostly around the ages of five to seven, standing behind them, clinging onto their legs, burying their faces into them, and looking at me shyly.

I smiled at them sweetly, showing that I meant no harm.

"Come on sweeties, you don't need to hide from me. I don't bite" I said softly, towards them. I watch as the young kids eyes seem to widen in amazement, as they never heard a voice, well...more like a accent of mine before. Well...I am half Spanish from my mom's side. One kid, timidly step away from behind the older kids and came towards me. I stuck my hand out, and was happy when the young child took my hand. I pulled him or her to me and picked him or her off the floor and sat them on my lap. "See...I said I don't bite right?" I asked, giggling.

The young kid looked at me, big eyes wide fulled with wonder. I noticed that the young kid was also wearing robes that covered most of his or her body, which made me somewhat questioned why.

"May I ask, but why do all of you wear robes, its like 70 degrees inside this room alone" I stated as I look up at the older kids. Hell I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. It literally felt like I was baking in an oven, god just imagine how hot it is outside!

"Well, why are you dress like that? Women aren't allowed to wear men clothing, anything that hugs there figure in general" answered a boy that stood at the foot of the bed that was currently mine.

"Men clothing?" I repeated confused as I look down at my clothing. I was wearing my black tank top, with my black pants. I could feel my shoes were still on. My sweater...I gotta ask were that went. I lifted my hands up and saw that my finger less gloves were still on. How the hell was I wearing men's clothing? I wasn't wearing baggy clothes or shit. "This is how girls dress where I come from" I stated, in a not caring tone as I look back up at the kid.

"Then the female's in your country have no respect for themselves" answered another boy that stood beside him.

"Um...excuse me?!" I said, clearly getting agitated with what he said, "The girls in my country have more respect then I have for you at the moment! So I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you!" I spat angerly at him. I could feel the young child in my arms tense at my voice, making me instantly regret yelling at the rude boy.

"Didn't your mother teach you not disrespect a man?!" ask the boy, clearly getting angry at my unladylike actions.

"Apparently no! Since my mother and my father were murdered when I was young" I answered back in the same harsh tone.

"Ha! So your nothing more but a pathetic orphan!" chuckled the boy. Man this kid doesn't know when to stop does he?!

"All the young kids get out of here. NOW!" I stated. I didn't want them in this room at the moment because I know shit just got real. All the young kids scurried out the room like a herd of frighten ducklings, trying to find their mothers, including the one I had sitting in my lap listened to me, and got out the room. I then threw the blanket off me and got out the bed, because I knew this idiot was going to get hit in the face by me. I could feel my hair fall down my back, and I felt something rub against my skin under my shirt, making my skin itch.

"Now listen here bitch. I don't know who the fuck you think you are! But call me one more shit like that again, I will personal beat the living shit outta of you!" I said coldly. I could see half of the male boys flinch back in utter shock and surprise, like they never seen a women talk like that before.

"Why you...!" started the boy, who I assumed was a 18 at the most start before I cut him off.

"I dare you! Call me something I dare you! Right now your stepping on thin ice sweetie" I said mocking him. He begun to approach me, only to have the boy that talked to me first stop him.

"Abbas calm yourself! She's an innocent! You can not harm an innocent!" stated the young boy.

"But Kadar! You see how she is acting?! She deserves to be put in her place!" stated the boy named Abbas.

"Until we can figure out where she comes from and who she is you can not lay a hand on this women!" replied Kadar. The rest of the boys didn't do anything, it was like they were told not to do anything unless they were told too.

"Fine..." muttered Abbas as he step down and back away from me, but I never broke my gaze from him. Something about him remind me of those guys that tried to kill me before that apple sent me back into the third crusade. Man...don't I have a lot of shit to learn about this era!

Suddenly the boy that rush out the room earlier came back into the room but not alone though. An elder man entered, wearing a black cloak over his white robe. He had a beard that stop at the top of his chest, and it was a grey color. I could see that left eye, seem cloudy, like he was blind or something, but I can't go straight to assumptions.

"Master!" exclaimed most of the boys and all bowed down respectfully, but I didn't. I wasn't about to go down on my knees and worship some old guy I didn't know shit about, but I did bowed my head down letting him know I acknowledge his presence.

"Has something occur in here?" he asked as he eyed all his male students, until his eyes laid upon me. I could see his surprise to see me up and moving about.

"No sir...nothing happen in here" I answered bluntly, trying to get to the point so that Abbas guy can get the hell out of my sight.

"I see..." stated the man, as he look at me, uncertainty in his eyes, but I stared blankly at him, "But I am glad to see you are well" he added.

"Yeah...I'm happy to see that I'm breathing and alive" I replied.

"What is your name child?" he ask in a gently tone.

"Anna...Anna Vegan" I answered.

"Anna...your name doesn't sound like a usual name in this area. Are you not from this region?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm not from this region at all. Actually I'm not from this time period!" I answered.

"Well Anna, lets take a walk and show you around. You can explain everything along the way" stated the man as he gestured for me to leave the room with him. I hesitated slightly, but complied and followed out the room.

"This is some welcoming..." I thought bitterly in my head as I touched my mother's necklace that held the power of the Apple of Eden. One way or another, I have to accept the fact that I was born an guardian, will grow up as an guardian, and I will die as an guardian.

**hehehe...i love making abbas act like a total ass! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: altair, malik and kadar

Ever been in that situation were somebody ask you to walk with them and you don't even know who the hell they are? Well...right now I'm in that situation. The elderly man and me walk side by side down the stone hallway, that was illuminated by the bright sun from outside through the big openings inside the walls. Every few seconds a slight breeze would pass through, giving me relief. Goddamn! It was hot in this hallway! Just imagine being under the sun right know! How the hell can this guy were robes?! Especially dark ones!

"You seem rather distance young one" said the man finally, breaking the awkward silence between us, "Is something bothering you?"

I look at him, debating on whether I should answer him or not, but what choice did I have, I didn't know shit about this era. And he could be the only person that will help me out by the looks of it. "Yes...but it's really none of your concern" I answered, with no emotion whatsoever, and looked away from him to gaze outside momentarily. I watch as people moved about on the lower grounds. I could feel the elderly man gaze on me, as if he was shock to hear the way I answered him.

"I will respect your privacy Anna, for now let's get to know one another better" he answered, most likely trying to figure out who I was, what I was, and where the hell I came from.

"I'll start first" I said as I tore my gaze from the people outside to him, "What is your name, since I don't want to go around here calling you 'sir' or 'mister' or anything."

"My name is Al Mualim, but I do prefer Master though" he answered.

"Okay...Master" I said uncertainly, "Question number two, why were those boys dress in white and red?"

"The ones that were in your room, with the children?"

"Yes."

"They are in training" he answered, and I could instantly tell he was leaving something out.

"Training for what? Like fighting or something?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Something like that, but we do more then just fighting Anna" he answered, and I could tell he wanted to drop this topic, but I wasn't going to let this one go that easily.

"I don't like being lied to for one, and two if you don't tell me I will find out one way or another" I stated, not giving a care in the world as I glared at him, or the fact that he could kick me out from this place. Hey...I prefer living and doing things on my own. Like I've been doing for the past 15 years, with people's help here and there. Rejection ain't something new to me. Dealt and lived with it for my entire life when I started to reject people left and right and people started rejecting me left and right. "And lastly..." I added, "I'm a women of my words."

"You've been hurt many times haven't you?" asked the Master in a gently tone. My mind immediately froze, and I quickly forgot about the topic I said I wasn't going to let go easily. I looked away from him, not embarrass or ashamed, but hurt. Really hurt. Though I didn't show the expression on my face, I felt it stab and jab at my heart. I wanted to cry, but I forgot how to cry. Since my mother died, I cried out all my tears, only until I met that women in my dreams I cried again, but I didn't know I actually did it. Crying seemed so foreign to me, and so was the word. I bit my bottom lip, feeling somewhat on edge. He was the first person to ask me that question.

"Yeah..." I answered, "Ever since I was five, I've been hurt and as long I can remember."

"What happen when you were five Anna?" the Master asked quietly and in a hush tone. Most likely to keep this touchy conversation between the both of us.

"My...my mother was murdered in front of me, when I escaped are house. I don't actually remember if I witness her murder, because I force myself to space out, but I think I did" I mumbled quietly under my breath, feeling somewhat angered.

"I am greatly sorry for your lost Anna..."

"Thank you...your actually the first person I ever told this" I replied.

"Only one? Why is that?" he questioned, somewhat surprise.

"Most people stayed away from me and I push a lot of people away So they could be safe" I answered as I crossed my arms across my chest and look down at my shoes, finding the design more interesting. The black and red swirls made a beautiful contrast as the lines made a form of a somewhat, triangle one the top of the shoe. Somehow the lines, to me, represent good versus evil. The black is the evil. The red is the good.

"How did you live after your mothers death?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I kept my mind blank for most of my life until recently like five or seven years back I came back to reality" I answered, shaking my head, "Somehow, those seven other years, I manage to detach myself from the human world."

"How so?" questioned the Master.

"I can't show emotions anymore. Only anger and hatred, and sometimes fear. I don't even feel human anymore" I answered as I looked back at him, as we rounded around a corner and down a flight of stairs, that most likely lead to outside where all the people were at.

"You can't say you don't feel human" he stated.

"Then define a human to me! I know that your going to say that humans are things that live, breath, and have emotions! I don't have emotions! So I defiantly do NOT fit in the human category!" I said, trying to get a point across. "I can't love, I can't cry, I can't laugh, I can't smile, I can't even show happiness ever since my mother died!"

He just stared back at me, and I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"You know what's funny..." I ask him, as my blue, crystal eyes, scanned him over.

"What is?"

"I lived each day of the fifteen years I spent running for my life, hoping that it was just a bad dream, you know. I thought everything was made up, that I was still asleep or in some type of coma, and that my mother was going to wake me up from the bad dream. That my dad was going to come back from the military and stay. That I'll live the life that I deserve so badly, that was unfairly taken away from me" I said, as I paused to take a breath and sigh, then continued. "But no, I eventually realized nothing was a dream, everything was real. The fear, the hate, the pure anger was all real. And so were the people that were hunting me down, trying to kill me. For reason's unknown to me" I lied at the last part. I still didn't believe that the golden locket that hung around my neck held secret powers to a mythical object that god made himself. I didn't want to believe that this small, worthless, locket, though it meant the world to me, was the cause of death of my parents.

"You have to accept what challenges have been given to you Anna, no matter what."

"I've tried accepting and cooping with the life that was given to me by force master! I've tried and failed! The only options I had left was either to keep running and hide for the rest of my life or let them get me and kill me, and honestly, I was going to resort to option two, because I was tried of running! I never wanted to leave in fear!"

"I have faith in you Anna, you are strong and independent. You are highly different from most women around here."

"I already knew that, since I am from the 21st century and all" I muttered, as I begun to rub the area where I was shot at, which was covered with gauges and cloth, which seem to irritate my skin. "I'm surprise on how I'm still even breathing..." I said out loud, remembering the amount of blood I had on my hand and jacket...oh yeah...my jacket. Nearly forgot about asking where that went.

"Hey, um...but by any chance do you know where my jacket went?"

"Jacket?" questioned the Master, rising a eyebrow at the term. I mentally slap myself.

"Right...you don't know half of the terms in my era. It was the piece of clothing that covered this shirt" I explained, as I pluck my tank top.

"Oh that! I had one of the servants take it to wash it" he answered.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, feeling somewhat unnerved on his kindness, not that I didn't mind his kindness, it just...finding people that are willing to help out a stranger is rare nowadays. We slowly approach the end of the stair case and we entered outside. The sun blinded me momentarily, making me stick my right hand out to block out the light.

"Not use to sunshine I see..." chuckled the Master, as he stood beside me. I look at him and rolled my eyes, before lowering my hand to get a better view. I watch as children played about, chasing one another, laughter fulling the air. Women were walking about, chatting in a language I didn't understand, doing garden work or attending to men, dress in white robes. Then there were some that were shirtless and fighting in the middle of the people, most likely practicing. Suddenly, I watch as all the men, dressed in white robes, turn their attention to me and the Master. But I could tell they were mostly looking at me, which made my blood boil under my skin. I closed my eyes, when the wind pick up a little, making my curly, wavy hair, slap me in the face. I shook my head, and brushed my hair out my face.

"Follow me. Let me introduce you to three of my students" stated Al Mualim as he walk through the crowd of people, with me following in pursuit. I kept my attention on the back of Al Mualim robes, feeling everybody attention on me. I could see men and women whisper to one another, and I had to bite down on my tongue to not ask what the fuck they were saying about me.

"Altair, Malik, Kadar" I heard Al Mualim say as we stop in the middle, on what I guess was a fighting ring. I watched as three shirtless men approach us, all bowing his respect, but I could the young one, with blue eyes, kept looking at me, and I stared back at him making him blush slightly.

"Yes master, what is your request?" questioned the tan looking one, that had a scar running straight down on the right side of his lip.

"I need you three to take Anna and show her around the fort" he answered.

"As you wish master" they all answered. Al Mualim turned to face me and place a hand on my right shoulder. "If you need me, I will be in my studies."

"Okay Master" I replied as I nodded my head understanding. He smiled at me and with that left. I watch him leave, until he disappeared from view, then I turned my attention back to the three shirtless males in front of me. "Are you going to show me around or want me to wait out till you all are done play fighting?" I asked them. The moment I spoke, I could mentally see all the men melt. I watch as they all averted attention away from me, except the three males in front of me.

"Follow us, will show you around" answered the one in the middle who name I think was Malik. I nodded my head in approval and followed them. I couldn't help but notice, these banners on the cobble, stone walls. They were red, and had a black triangle in the middle. Why in hell did it look so familiar? Suddenly, I remember about the scar like triangle that I had on my right hand, that was covered by my finger-less glove.

Am I apart of something bigger then I think I am...?

**another great chapter right?! god i hate feeling sick! hopefully i get better soon! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: not a regular girl

"this place is huge..." i stated as i look around me. this place was like a freaking castle! every place my eyes land upon, there was some type of guard dressed in white.

"you act like you never seen anything like this before" said malik, staring at her with surprise.

"that's because i haven't. most places like these are mostly in ruins in my era" i answered, not looking at him, but more of those banners that were hung on the stone walls. i massaged my right hand, where the triangle scar was, trying to remember what the hell did that symbol meant to me and my family, but no memory's or thoughts came into mind.

"era? like your not from this time?" questioned kadar, as he walked beside me with pace, his bright blue eyes looking at me with wonder.

"yeah...im not from this era. im actually from the 21st century, if you already could tell by my clothes" i answered as i gestured to pants, shoes, and shirt.

"i knew you were different. women aren't allowed to show skin at all, but you act like you don't care" mumbled malik, as he gazed at me with brown eyes.

"that's because i actually don't give a fuck about the rules in this time. i follow my own rules, so don't expect me to be wearing a goddamn dress 24/7 sweetie" i replied, in a not caring tone as i watch as children ran by us. i could feel my heart cringe. the fact that i will never be a mother hit me hard. i could see from the corner of my eye kadar, malik, and everybody around us stare at me in shock, as if i did the most shocking and unbelievable thing in the world, the only person that didn't react was that Altair guy that walk in front of us.

"what?!" i said as i glared at each and everyone of them, "please move on with your goddamn lives, shoo, fly, go away!" i added as i made 'get-the-fuck-away-' gestures with my hands and everybody around us four continued on with their daily lives. "they act like they never heard a curse before..._merda_" i mumbled, letting out a dry, chuckle.

"_meda?_ what does that mean?" questioned kadar.

i stared at him and gave a look that said 'why-the-fuck-don't-you-know'. "it's pronounce, '_merda_', not '_meda', _there's an R in the word and it means shit" i answered bluntly, as my eyes went back to the children who kept passing by.

"you have a very colorful mouth women" said a man harshly as he walked by me, and instantly knew who the hell he was. it was that abbas guy that started shit with me back in the room i was in with all those other kids. i stop walking and turned around and went after him.

"Anna?" i heard malik voice call after me, confused on what i was doing.

i balled my hands into fist, already annoyed with this guy. "hey you, abbas!" i called out to him. he stop and turned around to face me and side swipe him with a powerful punch to the left side of his face, making him fall to the ground hard. i felt as his jaw got dislocated underneath my knuckles, giving me a sweet, sick, satisfaction throughout my entire body. everyone around me just stared in shock and awe, for they never saw a women disrespect a man like this before.

"if you got shit to say about me, say it to my face, don't act like the little bitch you are and keep walking! if your a real man, from what i learned about this era, that men rule about nearly everything, then you shouldn't be scared of fighting a me! next time i will not go easy on you! this is just a little taste of what women in my time are capable of doing! so do not, i repeat do not under estimate me!" i hissed so coldly, i could see everyone else around me flinch.

abbas just stared at me, hatred and anger boiling in his eyes, but he couldn't saw a word for he was clutching his jaw and couldn't talk.

i turned my back towards him and started walking away, back to the three stun men that were showing me around. suddenly i saw kadar's eyes widen in shock, and i quickly got the idea what was happening. i spun around, on my left leg, bringing my right leg up into the air, and roundhouse abbas as he attempted to tackle me. he went flying across the the large hallway, and landed hard and flat on his back. women and children let out surprise gasp's, while the men just stared at me.

"oh...and one more thing" i said, as i walk to him, and knelt down beside him, "im not like any regular girl you ever met, so i suggest you stay out of my way or else things can get bad to worse. do i make myself clear?" i said without any emotion. abbas shook his head a slight 'yes'.

"good boy...!" i said as i patted his bruised cheeks, then got back up and walked back to altar, kadar, and malik.

"shall we continue?" i suggested, acting as normal as possible. when was i ever normal...?

"ugh...yes let's go. before the master gets word of this" said malik whispering the last the part. kadar just stared at me, amazed, shock, awed.

"how did you do that?!" questioned kadar, as he stood beside me.

i shrugged my shoulder's. "i learned..." i answered simply, while we both followed malik, while Altair stayed behind, looking at me, dumbfounded.

"what is she...?" he thought to himself, before jogging to catch up with his two friends and the girl.

**please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: kids

" Someone must've taught you those moves! It took me five months to learn hand-to-hand combat!" stated kadar as he kept pushing me to answer his questions , in which i ignored.

"more like a year and half brother" corrected malik as he gazed at his younger brother, who pouted and glared back at him.

"nobody taught me kadar, i just...well learned on my own really" i finally answered, gazing up at him. i mentally frowned when i realized how tall these guys are. i was at their shoulder height at least, making me somewhat frown even more. i just hated being around tall people, especially tall guys...

"so you technically taught yourself?" questioned Altair, finally speaking up once again. i actually kinda forgot about him. he's so quiet. i tore my gaze from kadar to him, and saw golden like eyes stare back at me, and i couldn't help but think of my father and his honey brown eyes.

"no...it came naturally to me" i replied as i looked away from Altair and stared ahead of us, blocking out painful memories. i could feel my mother's locket, if i should even consider it my mother's locket now, thump against my chest making me irritated and somewhat annoyed.

"Anna!"

"huh?! what?! are we getting attack by zombies?!" i blurted out, saying the first words that came to my head.

"are you okay?" ask malik, looking at me concern.

"yeah...why are you asking?" i asked, confused.

"you just seem to wander off a bit a moment ago" answered malik, his dark, brown eyes gazing at me.

"oh, sorry. i have a habit of doing that" i stated.

"what are zombies?" questioned Altair and kadar at the same time.

"if i tell you, all three of you are going to freak out and say,'what on earth is wrong with people in your time', and so on..." i replied.

"just explain!" demanded Altair. i glared at him, but he seem unfazed by my cold stare for he gave the exact stare back to me.

"you want to end like abbas?! whit a broken jaw and bruised face?!" i asked.

Altair stared at me, and had a thoughtful expression oh his face, before his face went stone hard again.

"no..." he answered.

"never talk to me like that again!" i mumbled, annoyed with him like i was annoyed with abbas, but not with the urge to break a bone in his body. i heard Altair grunt something that sounded like 'fine' or 'whatever', but maybe it was only me.

"can you now tell us what are 'zombies'?" questioned kadar, in a happy tone, that made me flinch on the inside.

"zombies are humans, that are dead and have the desire of eating human flesh."

kadar held one of the most shock faces i ever seen in my life!

"your time is disturbing" he said bluntly. i rolled my eyes at his comment.

"i like you to try and live one day of my life in my era" i stated as i gazed out the window again and stared at the laughing children down below, playing in the courtyard. the sunshine lit up the courtyard and gave the children a almost like halo around them, like they were sent from god.

"how was your life in you time like?" asked malik.

"hell..." i answered bluntly and automatically, like I've been ask this question many times before. i didn't even tear my attention from the young kids. "my life as been nothing more but the definition of living a nightmare that you can't wake up from."

"how so?" asked kadar. my head snap to him, and i stared at him like he just said one of the most hurtful things to me in my life.

"spend fifteen years of your fucking life running for your life then came and tell me how my life was hell" i snap bitterly to him. kadar, realizing he step over a thin line, started saying apologizes, but i shook him off.

"sorry i went off on you like that. it's no big deal honestly. you didn't know. just never ask that question again okay?" i said, as my attention went straight back to the laughing and playing children outside. i could feel myself die a little more on the inside. i always wanted to be a mom, you know. have a little baby boy or baby girl and call him or her mine. but all that was shattered five years ago. i didn't even realize i stop walking to watch the young kids, until i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, are you alright?" i heard malik voice ask.

"yeah...just got distracted...that's all" i replied, not taking my eyes off the children.

"come on, we have to show you around. master's orders and request."

"yeah, yeah..." i mumbled under my breath, as i shook his hand off my shoulder and walk side by side with him and walked back to the other two, who were waiting patiently for us, but mostly for me.

"where should we take her first?" questioned kadar.

"to the combat ring?" suggested malik.

"that's where i was introduce to you three" i pointed out, my attention finding it's way back to the windows and the children outside. i wanted to see those kids up close and i didn't know why.

"what about the library?" suggested kadar this time.

"are women even allowed in there?!" questioned malik.

"i honestly have no idea..." answered his brother.

"can we go outside...for a little?" i asked softly, "you can all show me around later."

the three men in front of me looked at one another before Altair spoke up.

"follow us, will stay outside for half an hour or so" he mumbled under his breath as he walked past kadar, malik, and me. i followed them like a lost puppy, but not literally though.

"how big is this place?! i swear we just took ten rights and four lefts!" i muttered. this place seems bigger then new york city itself!

"you have very little patience" chuckled malik. i immediately shot dagger eyes in his direction.

"don't start! please just don't!" i warned as i took in deep breaths as in an attempt to control my blazing temper.

"sorry...didn't expect that kind of reaction" replied malik, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

and that is when i notice something. all three of them were **SHIRTLESS**! and i have to admit, they were **_'rip'._**they had six packs and everything, and i would've been blushing madly at the very moment, but since i somewhat lost my soul fifteen years back, i can't really show lovey, dovey emotions anymore. and that is perfectly fine with me.

"you guys know your shirtless right?" i stated bluntly, not looking at them once.

"yes Anna, we are fully aware of that" answered Altair in a sarcastic tone.

"malik" as i once again gave the death look to the back of Altair's head, hoping that he would just turn around and explode.

"yes? what is it Anna?" ask malik.

"if im ever with Altair and he answer's me the way he just did,** HOLD. ME. BACK**. understand?" i said as i continued to stare at the back of altair's head, in hopes that the saying, '_ if looks could kill', _was actually true and that he would just drop dead like a shit ton of bricks.

"ugh...yeah, sure! i understand!" answered malik his voice full with uncertainty, "somewhat" he mumbled.

"you have a short temper just like Altair" pointed out kadar with his innocent little voice. i looked at him and remembered that he was in the room i was in earlier, and prevented an all out war between me and abbas in there. i opened my mouth to day something only to be shut up when a gust full of wind hit my face, making my hair bitch slap me again.

"good to be outside" stated kadar, with a smile on his face as he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

'_nature boy',_ i thought, as i sat down on a bench that was half shaded and half light by sunlight.

"we came outside so you can just sit?!" questioned Altair annoyed.

"and to enjoy the lovely outdoors!" i answered back sarcastically, "you guys do your shit, I'll be here."

"and how can i, i mean _**'we'**_, trust you?" questioned Altair, as he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"if you haven't noticed, i don't have anything, especially anywhere to run too and secondly im going to get lost in this building if i suddenly decided i wanted to run" i simply answered.

"fine...kadar, malik, and me have to finish a short task, will be over there if you need us" stated Altair as he pointed behind him.

"yeah, yeah, i got that" i said, waving them off to leave me be for a few minutes, and to my surprise, they listened, leaving to complete their task. my attention went back to the playing children when i heard on squeal in delight. i watch as they played, what i guess, was tag, for they all were running around chasing one another.

i let out s stressful sigh. i rally hated my life. one for running for my life throughout my childhood and teenage years. two for not having my parents around when i needed them the most. three for being a fucking protector and guardian to the apple of Eden and its powers and four...i will never be a mother.

the one thing i always wanted is the one thing i can never had. somehow, i managed to get a infection in my reproductive organ's and it was killing me fast. the infection was spreading faster then the doctor's could stop it, and they had no choice but to remove my womb and ovaries in order to save my life. sometimes i wish i died from that infection. it would've been better then dying at the end of a gun in my opinion.

"excuse me" i heard a young child voice interrupt my thoughts. i looked down and saw a young boy, no older then seven or ten, standing right in front of me, with his hands behind is back, looking at me shyly.

"yes, _mi__ amor, _what is it?" i asked sweetly and gently. i watch as his face turn at least six different shades of red making me smile slightly. okay, i do have have emotions, but for kids only and i also have a soft spot for them. it's people around my **age** that i don't have emotions toward!

"i...um...wanted to give you something" he answered shyly.

"and what is it that you want to give to me?" i questioned. i watch as he brought his hands from behind his back and right in his little, tiny, hands was a delicate beautiful, flower. "aww...thank you! this is the most beautiful gift i ever got in my life" i stated as i gently touch the flower with the tips of my fingers.

"you...like it?!" the young boy said, surprise.

"of course! why wouldn't i?" i replied, tilting my head slightly to the right confused on his response.

"w...well your different and i thought..." stuttered the young boy before stopping.

"you thought what _amor?" i_ asked gently, my blue eyes scanning him, waiting for him to answer.

"you wouldn't accept simple things" he finally said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"and what made you think that?"

"well...your very pretty, and most pretty girls like rich things" he replied, a frown forming on his small, adorable face.

"well...i love simple things, not rich things. rich things are not my taste" i replied, as i gently took the flower from his hands and placed it carefully behind my left ear. the young boy smiled up at me.

"you truly are different!"

i smiled back, showing my straight, white teeth. "and you are one truly sweet boy" i stated as i playfully, like a mother would, tap the tip of his nose gently. he let out a giggle.

"thank you!" he stated happily. i leaned towards him and placed a soft, tender, kiss on his forehead.

"thank you for the wonderful gift" i said, "now go play with your friends."

the young boy stumbled backwards a bit, his face bright red, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"kids will be kids" i mumbled under my breath, as i shook my head gently.

"you seem to have take a liking to the children around here. may i ask why?" a voice questioned from behind me. i could feel all the bubbly and motherly emotions instantly die down again, and i went to the emotionless Anna vegan once again. i turned around, slowly so the flower the boy have given me, wouldn't fly out of my hair. standing right there was Altair, leaning against the cobble stone wall, with his arms crossed.

"thought you said you had shit to do with malik and kadar" i stated not amused at all.

"i do, but im not answering your question until you answer mine" he replied. i raised an eyebrow.

"you just answered my questioned!"

"no i didn't. im just agreeing with you, not answering you."

"you make no type of sense what so ever" i muttered under my breath, as i turned around, away from him and towards the children again. "your not going to leave till i answer your question are you?" i questioned, for i was getting annoyed that he was just staring at my back.

"yes."

i sighed and patted the empty space next to me. "might as well sit." i felt Altair sit beside me, hunched over, with his hands clasp together. i also noticed he was wearing some type of hoodie that looked like a robe, but i didn't feel like questioning him on where he got it. but what caught my attention that he moved quietly, just like a ghost would.

"why do you have a liking to the children around here?" questioned Altair again.

"five years ago i got really sick" i replied, not looking at him.

"what does you having to be sick have to with what I'm asking?"

"it's where i got sick Altair. i didn't get sick with the flu, or runny nose, or with the coughs. i got sick **'_sick'_**, like i almost died" i answered, turning my head to look at him. he was staring at me, but his face held no emotion, but his eyes held shock.

"you almost died! from what?!" he questioned.

"an infection...a almost deadly one."

"and where was the infection in your body? in your lungs? your heart?" guessed Altair, not realizing he was way off.

"no and no" i said, as i absentmindedly kicked a small rock i felt under my left shoe.

"then where did you get the infection?" he asked, annoyed and impatience.

"you are so uneducated" i mumbled under my breath, hoping that he didn't hear what i said, but apparently he did for he shot a death glare in my direction, but ignored it.

"i got the infection in my reproductive system."

Altair stared at me, a somewhat confused and understand look on his face.

"your lost aint you?" i asked.

"somewhat."

i sighed, realizing that i actually had to show him what i meant by reproductive system.

"what i meant by reproductive system Altair is down here" i explained as, while motioning to my lower regions.

"oh..."

"yeah 'oh', the infection got really bad down there" i said.

"how bad?"

"the infection started in my womb and quickly spread to my ovaries" i answered.

"ovaries?"

"the thing that holds the women's eggs, that make babies" i answered bluntly, annoyed that he didn't know the female parts.

"oh. couldn't the healers stop the infection?"

now i give a confused look. "healers? you mean doctors?"

"yes."

"the infection was to far in its stages and it was spreading faster then the doctors could stop it...so they had to no choice but to remove my womb and ovaries to save my life."

"what are you trying to say?" ask Altair in a gently tone.

"i can't have kids Altair..."

**sad chapter! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: trust issues

What the hell did I just tell him?! How...wha- why the fuck did that slip out of my mouth?! I never told anybody that! I vowed to myself I'll never bring up that shit ever again and I just fucking did! I told him like I knew him for years, like he was my best friend in the whole world but no, he was nothing more but a mere stranger who would just stare at me like I had two heads or something! What on earth possessed me to tell him my personal secret?! I stared at the dirt ground, angry at myself for telling Altair my secret! I didn't know the dude and were talking like we've known one another! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Anna, are you alright?" questioned Altair when he noticed my sudden change in mood. My head snap to him so fast that I actually saw him a flinch a bit, taken aback from the sudden stare I was giving him.

"I'm just fucking fine Altair! Nothing is apparently wrong with me right?!" I replied back so coldly, so full with hatred that just came with the words. Altair started back at me surprise at first, but then he gave back the same cold stare.

"What is wrong with you Anna?! I haven't done anything to anger you!" stated Altair like I was suppose to realize that. He didn't see the fact that the problem was him, the problem was with everyone.

"Just like every other cocky, arrogant guy around this place!" I replied as I just up from the bench, quickly losing my interest in the playing children, and started heading off in a random direction.

"Anna!" I could hear Altair voice call after me, followed with the rushing of feet, "Stop! Didn't your mother tell you to listen and respect men?!"

I stop walking in the empty stairwell and I could feel myself going back to the emotionless, rock hard, Anna vegan once again thanks to this asshole that I thought I left at the bench. I slowly turned around, and glared at him. How dare he say that! Didn't he hear me earlier yell at Abba, dabba, whatever the fuck that guy name was that my parents are somewhat like **DEAD **and that I aint from this time at all. This idiot is asking for the mother of all beat downs.

"Apparently you got your head up your ass you bastard! If you haven't happen to hear me earlier, after I beat the shit outta that guy, let me repeat so you can actually listen!" I said slowly, so Altair could understand. It was like I was trying to make a five year toddler learn how to read and write and learn how to listen with both ears, "My parents are dead Altair, D.E.A.D, dead, for one, two I grew up on my fucking own since my mother and father was killed, and three I don't respect people that don't treat me with respect back, but right now I'm technically just wasting my breath because what I'm saying is just going in through one ear and out the other with you!"

"Why you...!" muttered Altair, but he didn't advance her, since he had witness the small confrontation Anna had with Abbas, and Altair, using his brain, unlike Abbas, didn't want to be walking around with a broken or dislocated jaw, and he really didn't want to feel how popping or shattering the jaw felt like.

"I dare you to say something Altair! I fucking dare you!" I hiss threateningly to him. We both glared at one another, watching the other to back down, but no we both held are grounds.

"What have I done to anger you?" Altair finally said after a few tense moments.

"Nothing..." I answered truthfully, "Nothing."

"Then why are you mad if I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Everyone..." I mumbled under my breath, feeling the sudden emotion of rejection of hurt hit me again. Even though im use to being rejected it still stung like a motherfucker at me. People played with my emotions, they played with me and especially my trust. I can't trust him...I can't trust Malik, Kadar, nobody. They will just leave and abandon me...just like everyone else...like Michelle.

"What?" questioned Altair, for he heard me, but couldn't make out what I had just said.

"Everybody in here is my damn problem!"

"Your problem?! Anna do you hear yourself?! Nobody has done anything to you!" Altair pointed out, trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Your just like everybody else..." I mumbled, feeling a wave of sudden emotions hit me out of the blue, "I'm just going to get hurt in the end! Your just going to leave me like everyone else did when I needed help! When I need support!" I yelled, feeling my trust issues get the best of me. I started backing away from Altair, going up the steps, I just wanted to go away, disappear. I just wanted to go back home, though I never had a place to consider home, I just wanted to go back to my time, where everything made sense, even though it didn't make any sense whatsoever. I could feel the knife of the man that tortured me three years ago, it's cold tip cutting into my back, cutting into the form of a cross. Then my hands choking the life out of him and the girl I trusted with my life, my secrets, Michelle. Suddenly I felt two hands on either my shoulder, cutting me out of my thoughts, out of my painful memories, and I looked up to see two concern golden eyes staring down at me, with deep concern and worry.

"Anna! Snap out of it! I'm not going to leave! Nor will Malik and Kadar! We are not like the others that left you without reason Anna! The three of us will be here for you, though we barely know you!"

I could feel anger boil under my skin. He wasn't getting it, hell nobody ever gets it. Nobody ever gets the damn fact that I have trust and abandonment issues, that I have such a difficult life that I'm living at the very moment as I speak.

"You don't get it Altair! You nor Kadar nor Malik will ever get it!" I said as I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away from me gently. I needed to be alone, clear my mind, I just needed to be away from everyone, "I just need to be alone Altair, please, just give me a few hours to calm down I..." I didn't even finish my sentence, before I just turn around and ran up the steps, away from Altair. I just wanted to be away from him, from everything.

Altair watched as Anna run up the stairs, and followed her request to leave her be for a few hours. He could tell Anna had issues, but Altair doesn't realize how far badly damage Anna is...physically and mentally...

**please feel free to leave personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: one too many regrets

I sat in this window ledge, with my back against the wooden support beam and with my legs up against the other side and stared at the sun, that has seem to not go down at all, my guess it's high noon or something. I could still feel anger going throughout my entire after I told Altair my personal secret, but then again I was the idiot that told him. He didn't deserve the yelling, the screaming and the threats I said to him. I said them out of pure confusion and utter pain. And know I guess I made new enemy, lucky me. Now I have to come up with some type of apologies to say I'm sorry for my sudden out burst.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Why do my emotions get the best of me? Maybe ever since Michelle betrayal, I've had trust issues, or maybe the mental scarring of people dying around me constantly put me in some state of fear at the moment giving me the idea that if Altair and his two friends ever got around me, they are going to die. Just like everyone else. Everybody I knew, they told me promises, they held onto them, only to die at the end and breaking their promises to protect me, save me from the monsters who want me. I can still hear the screaming of innocent people dying around me just because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I never forgave myself after the mall shooting, and I never forgave myself because I watch a young girl hover over her mother, trying to keep her up, to keep her alive and breathing till help arrived and the only thing I could think of was my mother dying for me, and I couldn't stop anything from her dying. Was I selfish for thinking about my mother rather then the girls mother own will-being? I will never have the answer to that after I fled and left the city I was currently using for hiding and keeping a low profile before I went to new york and end up in the third crusade a month later.

I'll never understand how my father died. I was told by my own mother he was killed in action, defending are country from the enemy, but I know there is more to the story then there is. Did someone in his own military base kill him in cold blood out in the field? Was he captured by Templar's while doing a mission? Or like I always suspected since I was young, he died for a cause. I still have regret that I never got to say, 'come back home daddy', to him when he walked out are front door. How ironic, when the only day I didn't say that, he's dead five months later. It bite's me in the ass hard that I will never be married to someone, my father nor my mother will walk me down the isle, I will never have the father and daughter dance with my dad, nor will I ever have children. Each passing day, my life seems to get fuck up ever single moment of the goddamn day and nothing could stop myself destruction nor my damned faith and destiny.

My life just seems to be a lie. Everything was picked and chosen for me before I was born, how fuck up does that sound?! That everything that has happen to me had to happen for a reason, me losing my mother and my father. Me losing the ability to bare children. Me losing my entire childhood and teenage years. And me protecting a power of a ancient artifact that everybody thought only existed in a story, a legend. But no this wasn't fantasy, this was reality, and I couldn't tell the difference between the two.

I wanted to believe that everything is a bad dream, that im still five years old, in bed, having a really bad nightmare that my mom hasn't woken me from yet, but it was really. The pain, the suffering, the scars, the blood, everything was real and I couldn't stop or undone the damage I've done nor the damage the Templar's has caused to me and million of other people nationwide in my time. I can't give back the lives I've taken to ensure my safety. Like people say, you can replace a million dreams, a million songs and memories, but you can never replace a life.

I gently gazed at the flower that young boy gave me that was currently cup in my hand. I held it so delicately for the fear I was actually going to break it. I let my right thumb touch one of the purple, pinkish petals, and I could feel myself giggle on the inside when the little hairs on the petal gently tickled my thumb. I remember how me and my mother always would go to are backyard, and I would always pick the prettiest flower for her and give to her, then she would usually take me to a small pond and we both would always put the flower in the water, and watch it float until it was in the middle of the pond. I let my mind wander to the last few days I spent with my mother before she was killed.

_"Mommy, look what I got you!" I said with my little voice, as I ran to my mother with a lily in my hands, who was sitting on the park bench, reading a book. She looked up, her black hair falling around her face, making her beautiful green eyes stand out._

_"What do you have for me my love?" she questioned with her soft voice, that would always make men drool and stare at her._

_"I found you a pretty flower mommy! It's pretty right?!" I replied as I lifted my tiny arms as high as they could go to her so she could see the somewhat colorful flower. I watch as my mother look at the flower with curiosity, before smiling and taking it from my hands, gently, and bringing it to her nose, smelling it's sweet sent._

_"It's very beautiful Anna, just like you" answered my mother, as she gazed down at me with loving eyes._

_"And you!" I added, as my bright blue eyes looked at her, full with playfulness and full of eagerness._

_"Oh Anna! Your too sweet like your daddy!" laughed my mother as she sent the book down, placing the flower on top of the book, then picking me up and settling me on her lap._

_"When's daddy coming back?"_

_"Soon Anna, soon. You just have to be patient. Good things come to those to wait Anna, remember that" answered my mother sternly but humorously. I gazed up at her and pouted, crossing my arms. _

_"But I don't like waiting! I want daddy home now!" I whined._

_"I want him home to mi amor, but we just have to wait a little bit longer. Papi said he's is coming home in a few weeks."_

_"Okay..." I sighed, as I gazed at the flower, then at my mother, and she was gazing at me and I could see hurt in her eyes, like she was hiding something from me, like she didn't want to tell me at all, but her pink lips formed into a small smile, reassuring me that everything is fine._

_"You know what we should do?"_

_"What should we do?!" I asked, confused as I stared at her, trying to get her point._

_"Lets put this flower out in lake over there for daddy" she answered, and my eyes lit up like it was the fourth of July. I hop off her lap, and ran towards the lake, with my mother in tow, jogging after me to catch up._

_"Hurry up mommy! Your too slow!" I yelled happily at my mother as I waited at the edge of the lake for her. _

_"Your getting too fast Anna!" protested my mother but she laughed it off as she crouched beside me, with the lily in hand. I got closer to her and she took my little hands into hers and place the flower in mine hands._

_"Want to say anything Anna? For daddy?" asked my mother as she looked down at me with pained eyes, but with a bright smile._

_"I want daddy to come home safe for me and you!" I whispered quietly, "What about you mommy? You have anything for the nice water spirits to say to daddy?" I questioned as I gazed up at my mother._

_"(1)Por favor, deja que todo sea una mentira, yo ya te perdi Christopher, yo no querio perder Anna a nada de esto..." muttered my mother in Spanish, before we placed the flower in the water and watched it float to the middle like we always did, but this time something wasn't right. I could feel it. Something just wasn't right and I could tell my mother knew, but she wasn't going to tell me by the looks of it... _

Sometimes I wish I understood what my mother said that day and only to understand what she said now, hurted me more then anything else. If I understood her, maybe we would've up and left and she would still be alive and maybe I wouldn't be in this sticky situation im in now.

_**"Your mother was very beautiful"** I_ heard that women's voice in my head again.

"Yeah she was..." I answered sadly, "I always said she was created by the gods...hmph...how ironic when I just learned she was."

_**"I understand everything is still highly confusing to you Anna, but you will have to accept your faith and destiny eventually, ignoring everything isn't going to be very healthy for you"** _urged the female voice, in a motherly tone.

"Who are you?" I questioned inside my head to her, ignoring her first question.

_**"My name is Minerva, Anna"** _the voice answered.

"How do you know my mother?"

_**"I was assigned to watch and protect her, but as you can see, I failed at protecting her"** _Minerva voice answered with a hint of regret.

"How did you fail? Your only a god? You really can't do much from your part..." I pointed out.

_**" I was suppose to warn her, but for some reason the locket refused to let me through, it was like someone manage to block my contact with your mother."**_

"Explains why my mother always constantly looked at her locket before she died..." I mumbled as I gazed at it, before trailing off. I really didn't feel like bring up my my dead mother at the moment, I just really wanted to move forward with my life, I just wanted to finish what my family started, and if it cost me my life, so be it. I prefer dying knowing that I finished something for my entire family rather then dying knowing that the blasted enemy won. I felt a tingling sensation going up my left side again, so I lifted up my shirt and removed the, what I suppose was to be gauze or something and cloth, and expecting to see a nasty bullet wound, but no I saw no marks. There was no sign of an bullet entry all. I stared at my skin, dumbfounded. I was like I just got healing powers or something.

_**"Don't be alarmed Anna, it's just the power of the apple of Eden at work. It healed up your wound to keep you alive, the power has chosen you to be it's guardian." **_

I brought my shirt back down, and lifted the flower up to my nose, and took a deep breath in, inhaling it sweet scent. It remind me of my mother, so much of her. I stuck my right hand out towards the sun, with the flower in hand and I just let the wind take the flower out from hand, and I watch it fly with the wind. To where I don't know, just like how my life I honestly don't know where all this is going to lead me, I just have to let the wind guide me in the right direction just like the flower.

"One too many lives lost, one too many mistakes, one too many dreams and hopes crush, and one too many regrets that one person has to live with" I whispered softly, as I watched the flower disappear from my view.

**(1)please let everything be a lie, i already lost you Christopher, i don't want to lose Anna to any of this...**

**please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: i'm an assassin!

_Remember how we always played together_

_Laughed together and held one another when we cried_

_Remember all the fun we had, the one we always played was peek-a-boo_

_Remember how we just sat together in silence and enjoyed one another company_

_Do you remember that mommy?_

_Because I do. _

Staring at mother nature help me clear my mind. And I finally realized I HAVE to say im sorry to Altair. Which made me sigh in annoyance. I never been good at apologizing to people, and honestly the thought of saying 'im sorry' to a man I just met made me somewhat frightful. What if he doesn't accept my forgiveness? What happens if he turns me down like the rest? Is Altair just like every man out there, playing with me, trying to use what hurts me the most against me? What the fuck did I just get myself into?! I swear to god I feel like the biggest idiot at the moment. Some how when I always try to avoid a situation, I always cause the problem for myself, without the help of others. Man I just love myself...

"Great, what the hell am I going to say to Altair when I see him?!" I mumbled quietly to myself, "Oh hey! I'm sorry I was being a dramatic bitch earlier, can you forgive me!" yeah right, like he's going to say' I forgive you' any time soon to me.

"What is it that you have to say to me?" I heard a husky, male voice ask into my right ear, making me jump slightly almost making me nearly fall out the window, before a pair of arms wrap around my waist and caught me before I could fall to my doom down below. I tilted my head up a bit, and saw Altair face, inches away from mine. Our nose's grazeing each other's lightly, and I could feel my heart a race a bit faster. What was I feeling? We stared at each other, surprise and somewhat shocked, but neither of us made any moves. I could feel Altair's breath tickle my face, and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the stinging sensation I was getting from his breathing that were making my eyes go dry.

"Ugh...thanks for catching me" I answered rather awkwardly, as I felt very uncomfortable in the position I was in. Altair coughed awkwardly, and nodded his head.

"You're welcome" he answered as he help me to my feet, and let go of my waist. We stood there for almost five-minute in awkward silence, before I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry..." I said, as I looked up at him, "For yelling at you and everything. You didn't deserve my sudden outburst."

"You don't need to be sorry Anna. It was a natural reaction from you I suppose."

"Well I won't say natural reaction, more like my common behavior to be exact" I corrected him, as I gazed at the sun, that slowly, but steadily started going down. Giving the sky a red-orange color that reminded me of a mango for some reason. I love mangos, they are so sweet and tangy, but sour when ripe, but they still tasted decent. I always ate a lot to the point my mother would call me her (1)_ fruta dulce. _I remembered how my mother always use to nag me sweetly about having a constant sticky face due to the mangos. I miss my old life...

"Come Anna, dinner is almost ready" muttered Altair as he tap me gently on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at him again, and I gazed at his eyes. Even though his hoodie darken half of his face, and the neatly lit hallway from the sun did little to help, I could tell his eyes were somewhat dilated. Almost like an eagle or cats eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes Altair? Are you sensitive to the sun?" I questioned as I stared at him. I watch as his entire body tensed up. Did I say something wrong?

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes Anna! Why can't you keep your head down like every other women here?!" he spat back defensively. I flinched at his tone and took a step back away from him.

"Dude! I just ask what is up with your eyes! Don't need to get all bitchy about it!" I stated as I put both my hands up, showing I meant no harm whatsoever, "If I ask a personal question im sorry Altair! I didn't know!"

Altair looked down at me with a hateful glare in his eyes, which slowly soften to a apologise gaze. "Just...follow me...please" he sighed as he turned his back towards me and headed down the opposite direction that I came from. I looked down at my locket, then at him uncertain. Should I follow him? Or not? Gah! Why do I always have to make questions and decisions for myself?! Then the scar on my right hand pop into my mind. I had to figure out what it means. To my family, to my generation and especially what does this triangle scar means to me personal and emotionally. I was born with it and so was my mother, but I never understood what it means. Was it a birth defect or was it genetic? I'll never know, but maybe Altair can help me out.

I quickly went into a jog, trying to catch up with Altair. Man does he move fast! "Altair! stop god dammit!" I yelled, annoyed. It was like each jogging step I took, Altair magically some how was another two to three feet ahead of me. Why do I have to be so small? Altair stop, and gazed at me. I managed to reach him, and by now, it looks like I'm having a full-blown asthma attack. "You move to fucking fast! Did you know that?!" I questioned in between breaths. I looked up at him, and he held one of the most amused looks on his face. "Yeah, yeah, smirk all you want, but I gotta ask you something Altair. It's...um...really important."

His expression went from amused, to confused, to annoyance within a two second span. "What is it then?"

I gently tugged my right, fingerless glove off, and held my hand up for him to see, with the back of my hand towards him. I could only watch as his face went to shock, though I could only see it in his eyes. "You know what this stands for?"

Without warning, Altair grab my hand, and held it in his big, calloused hands. I felt as his thumb traced the outline of the triangle scar. "Where did you get this?" he questioned out of the blue.

"Get it? I didn't get it from anywhere Altair. I was born with it, and so was my mother, and everybody else before her" I answered, "I thought it was a birth defect or something, but apparently you know what it stands for."

"Wait! Did you just say you were born with this scar Anna?!"

"Yeah...why?"

"That is impossible! The only people who were said to be born with this symbol were the guardians of the Apple of Eden! But it has only been a legend" he stated, as he looked up at me, eyes surprise, "Anna...are you?!..."

"Yes Altair, you are talking to the last remaining guardian of the Apple of Eden. I'm its protector until I die. I've only recently found out that I am a guardian Altair. I'm the last one" I said slowly.

"Only one?! What has happen to the rest?"

"My family isn't immotral...that I know of, but my entire family has been wiped out by people called Templars. I don't know who or what they are, but one thing of certain of I want to rid them off this planet."

"Are you scared?" questioned Altair, as he gazed at me, but I could feel something coming from him. It almost felt like respect and honor toward me.

"Every single day, every single moment of my life I'm scared Altair, though I never show it" I answered, "I never wanted to live in fear."

"HonestY will get you very far Anna" he pointed out, "And also Anna..." he added, but trailed off at the end.

"What?"

"You're an assassin. By birth" he answered simply. I stared at him in shock. I;m an assassin?! I can't be! I'm not a killer! Will maybe a small one, but still!

"What?!" was all I could repeat again. If I am an assassin, doesn't that mean my father, my mother were assassin's also? Snd everybody else that help me out, that kept me alive knew about this?

What do I do now?!

**_(1)sweet fruit_**

**please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review my loves! sorry to keep you all waiting!**


	11. Chapter 11: the transfer

How_ can I love when I fear?_

_How can I fight when I'm scared?_

_How can I believe in myself when I'm the one hurting myself?_

_How can I accept the truth when I keep denying them?_

_How can I make friends when I push everyone away?_

_How can I protect people when people always die around me?_

_How can I be me when everything is against me?_

"What?!" I repeated once more. I'm a killer by birth, that's not possible! If I was an assassin wouldn't I've been taught by all those people who provided me shelter and a home?! Wouldn't my own mother told me I was born a killer-then again I was only five years old when she was killed, so I cannot blame her. I would've known sooner. I should have known. Was it my own stupidity that blinded me or was it me denying myself my entire life. Since my mother died, and growing up with people dying around me every single day, I developed a PSTD personality that I hid on the inside. The sounded of a gun would send me into a panic and make me relive the day I ran away from my home, and people dying around me didn't help. But when I killed Michelle, I now this might sound weird, but I don't remember killing her at all.

My legs started to feel like jelly, and I could feel myself start to fall to my knees, and if it wasn't for Altair holding me up, I might has well fallen to the floor and blacked out by now.

"Anna are you alright?!" questioned Altair in concern, as he grasp Anna arms tightly to support her up. He gazed at her, feeling a sudden emotion of concern erupt throughout his body. Anna squeezed his arms so tightly, to the point Altair thought he might actually get bruises due to Anna and to be quiet honest, he was surprise on how tight her grip was.

"I'm not an assassin Altair! Please tell me your lying about this scar! Please!" I pleaded, as I looked into his brown eyes hoping that he wasn't right at all.

"I wish I was lying Anna, but I am telling the truth. If you say you are the guardian of the apple of Eden, from the legends I've have been told and heard within this creed Anna your family was created to side with the assassin's to end the Templar's once and for all."

Now I fell onto my knees in utter shock. First I'm a guardian, now I'm a goddamn assassin?! What else about my life I don't know about?!

"Anna?!" I heard Altair's voice echo in my ears, followed by someone placing a comforting hand on my back. I stared at the cobble stone ground, confused, angry ...but mostly scared. I'm not a killer, I can't be a killer in general. My general instinct is to run, hide, and disappear in to thin air like a ghost leaving no trail whatsoever. Not going around killing people left and right like a psycho manic on the run with a knife!

"I don't kill people Altair!" I mumbled as I buried my head onto his left shoulder, "I can't be a killer." I felt Altair body tense at the sudden human contact from me, but he relax somewhat and begun rubbing in a circular motion on my back with his right hand, "Why me?"

Altair didn't respond. Hell...he didn't even know how to or act to this himself. He was equally shock to Anna for one he was comforting, well almost like a attempt to, the last guardian of the apple of Eden, and two how could he react or respond to a girl who didn't even know she was an assassin. And he knew he wasn't going to get anything through her when she's in a denying and shock state. He could feel Anna soft breath tickle the visible skin of his neck slightly, as she kept her head on his shoulder, quiet and unmoving. Her new, sudden behavior was almost unnerving to him. This wasn't her, it was almost like she left her body to a very peaceful place that made sense to her, and only to her.

"I can't be a killer" I repeated again once more. I buried my head deeper into Altair's shoulder, trying to denied the fact that I'm a killer, an assassin, but the things I did and done in life was to hard to ignore. How fighting almost came naturally with me, and free-running across roof tops, and climbing up the side of buildings to escape, without tearing a muscle inside of me. How I can run without breaking a sweat, it was almost un-human in my opinion. But then my mind wander off to the day I killed Michelle and that man who took his time drawing the symbol of the Templars on my back with a knife.

_"Anna! Please! I-I didn't mean this! They threaten to kill me!" stated Michelle panicky, as I approached her, my gaze almost deadly and unmerciful. I tighten my hold around my mother's locket, after the man so rudely yanked it off. It amazes me how it didn't break in the process._

_"I trusted you."_

_"Anna! Please listen!"_

_I didn't stop for her to explain herself. She was the enemy. She gave my location away, and sadly now she has to die for her betrayal. I could see the fear build up in her eyes, as the distance between us started to get shorter, and I could see she kept glazing behind me to the lifeless figure that was dangling from the ceiling behind me. Swaying back and forth softly, like a gently wind was pushing him side to side gently._

_"I trusted you, I told you all my fucking secrets, and you decide to turn your back against me!" I replied, feeling hot, warm tears stream down my cheeks and onto the floor, but I ignored them._

_"I didn't want to turn against you!"_

_"But you did!"_

_"I had no choice Anna!" yelled Michelle to me, as she tried to stand her ground by standing up, but I tighten my fist and swung, hitting her on her right face. I could feel her cheek bone crack under the sudden blunt force, and she hit the wooden floor. I could feel her blood coat my hand. I manage to somehow split her lip. I stared at Michelle and she attempted to get back up, but each attempt failed for she collapsed back onto her stomach. I wanted to run away from this place, but my legs were glued to the ground, but I made no attempt to fight myself. I made my legs move forward, each step echoing through the quiet, eerie, house. Michelle begun to make a feeble attempt to crawl away from me but I grab her by her hair, and yank her head up, so her brown eyes looked into my blue ones._

_"Everybody has a choice Michelle so don't even start that bullshit with me!"_

_"What about you Anna?! You had a choice to leave, but you didn't!" spat Michelle back. The response she got back was with me grabbing her by the back of her tank top and slamming her against the wall. I spun her around, so she was pinned against the wall with her back against it, and I put my body against hers, so she couldn't make any attempt to escape._

_"If I had a choice to leave I would've left by now right Michelle?! No matter where I go, where I fucking hide! They will find me! You know that! We all know that!" I yelled at her, my voice fulled with hurt, pain, and betrayal, "And you make no exception, your just like them. The very people who murdered my mom."_

_"Anna?! I'm not like them-" started Michelle, only to stop when she realized the sudden pressure and squeezing around her neck getting harder, making it difficult for her to breathe, "Anna...stop!"_

_Michelle started to claw and yank at my arms to loosen my hold around her neck, but each time she tugged I squeezed even harder when I saw she still had life in her. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see the terror-fulled eyes of Michelle, and ignored the burning sensation on my arms. I could hear Michelle struggle for breath, and each breath she took seem to get shorter, when she just finally stop making noises, and stop struggling against me. I felt her body lean into mines, and I let my arms fall to my side, feeling very numb. I slowly raised my arms again, and wrap them around Michelle limp body, and I slowly fell onto my knees, with Michelle in my arms. I quietly rock back and forth, cradling Michelle as if she was a new-born baby, feeling the tears fall drip off my cheek and into her hair. I could feel my bare back get a bit cold due to the wet and dry blood that covered my back from top to bottom, but I didn't care anymore._

_"What have I done?!" I whispered quietly to myself over and over again. I killed Michelle, I killed her and I forced myself to blank out throughout the entire thing. I closed my eyes, and started wishing that my mother was here to help in this situation, that I actually and I think accidentally killed someone. My mother locket laid in front beside me, and I didn't notice how it started to faintly glow, but it got brighter and brighter by the second, until I felt a numbing sensation go throughout my body, making me give a gasp of surprise before my world went black._

"Anna?! Wake up Anna!" stated Altair frantically as he shook her trying to make her give off any noise or response, but nothing. He leaned in closely, and turned his head slightly so his right ear was over Anna's lips, and he could hear, short, ragged, breathes coming from her, which made him concern.

"Altair what is the matter?!" questioned Malik, as he rushed down the hallway, with his younger brother behind him, after they both heard Altair frantic voice, and that made Malik's mind give off warning signs. He knew Altair never would act like this, not now, not ever.

"Anna! She's not waking up!" answered Altair as he then proceed to shake Anna harder then he need too, before being promptly smack behind his head by Malik who seemed not one bit amused by his actions.

"Shaking her like a toy isn't going to make her wake up Altair! Poor girl can almost lose her head thanks to your ignorance!" stated Malik as he earned a dangerous glare from Altair, while his younger brother struggled to stifle a laugh that was threatening to burst out loud from behind him.

"Hitting me isn't doing any good for her either!"

Malik rolled his eyes at him. "You can act like a child sometimes Altair..." he muttered, as he shook his head side to side in a disapproval manner, "Is she breathing at least?"

"Yes."

"Then why on earth is she acting strange? She has not shown any type of distress to the unbarring heat here nor has she complain of hunger."

"Maybe she is tried brother, Anna didn't seem to happy when she woke up either, most likely she had a nightmare" stated Kadar, as he gazed at the sleeping figure in Altair's arms. She almost seemed to be at peace, and to Kadar, it almost looked unnatural. Like it wasn't part of her behavior or part of her life at all, but he grew quickly concerned when her breathing suddenly grew more rapid, and it looked like she was struggling for breath.

"Malik..." stated Kadar, as he bent down to Anna side, "she doesn't seem well at all." Kadar then place a hand on Anna's forehead, and a confused look grew on his face. "She doesn't have a fever either brother."

"we must take her to the healer at once!" replied Malik, "Altair! Carry her and follow us!"

"I already know where the healer's room is Malik! I do not need your help!" stated Altair, well, more like growled, as he pick up Anna's sleeping figure, to which he was surprise to feel how light she was when he stood up with her with no problem.

"Just follow you novice!"

Altair bit on his bottom lip, to prevent any smart remark to slip out of his mouth. He couldn't really understand why him and Malik were friends when they constantly fight each other with words, constantly bickering and insulting one another daily without end, much to the annoyance of other's, but Altair followed Malik and Kadar none the less to prevent more arguing then there was already. Not even halfway down the hallway, Kadar started to feel quite light-headed out of the blue, and leaned against the wall for support, his actions not going unnoticed by his older brother.

"Kadar? Are you alright?" Malik questioned, as he placed a hand on Kadar left shoulder, to which Kadar responded with a no, by shaking his head, before sliding down the wall, his legs giving out on him for no apparent reason.

"Kadar?!" Malik said out loud, as he caught his brother under his armpits and pulled him towards his body to keep him upright. He got no response back, and he realized that his brother was unconscious, rising concern in Malik stomach. "Brother? wake up!" suddenly, Malik himself, was overcome with the feeling of dizziness, and stumbled slightly, as he tried to stay awake, but to no use. He felt himself slide down the wall, with his brother in his lap, feeling sicker and sicker by the second. He looked around for Altair, only to see his body on the stone floor, with Anna on top of him. What in hell is going on?! Malik could feel himself breath more rapidly than a normal human being would, and he could feel a tightness in his chest, almost like he was panicking, to the point his own heart couldn't keep up with him. He could hear an ringing sound in his ears, making all the noises around him fade away in the distance. Suddenly, he watch weakly as a bright white light came from Anna, engulfing him, his brother, Altair, and Anna whole. He closed his eyes from the blinding light, before hearing a female voice.

_"Find him. Find Ezio auditoire de firzane" _stated the female voice in a gentle tone.

"Find who?" questioned Malik, for he never heard such a name before in his life.

_"Ask to many questions my child" _chuckled the female voice, "_you need to find him. We need many great assassin's to defend the guardian."_

"Guardian?"

_"Anna. She is the only thing that can stop this never-ending war between the Assassin's and the Templar's" _answered the female voice.

"Anna? Guardian? What are you talking about?! Anna has no knowledge about this secret war!"

_"She knows more than you think Malik. A lot more. Guard her with your life, if she dies, the Templar's will win."_ Malik was utterly confuse. What does Anna have to do with this? Is she one of them? Was she an assassin? Or was she both? His head started to spin once more, making him lose his train of thought. He slowly felt his eyes, close on him, feeling a wave of sleep wash through his body.

"_Find him. Find Ezio" _repeated the female voice one last time, before Malik gave into the peaceful darkness that welcomed him with open arms.

**Sorry for not posting anything for like a month. Things got crazy with school and all, plus i got really sick, again. Anyway i have not forgotten you my loves! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and dont forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: oh hell no

The pleasant sound of birds singing fulled my ears. Wait! When did I end outside? And why does it the temperature feel chilly rather than hot?! I slowly opened my eyes, just opening my eyes required much-needed effort. I gazed around, dazed, not remembering anything that happen earlier. The only thing I briefly remember was talking to Altair and that's it, everything after that was darkness. Speaking of the devil, where the bloody hell is he? I attempted to get up, only to have my arms almost instantly give out on me. I felt every muscles and bone inside me scream out in pain and from the lack of energy. What did I do, run a marathon?! I fell onto something that felt rock hard, but it also felt soft and tender at the same time, but not only that, it was breathing. Obviously, my first reaction is to jump up and run the fast I can away, but since my body was refusing to comply with me, I just think it best just to stay in the position I am. It's not like I'm on Altair or something...

I tilted my head a bit, to see the object I was laying on, and lord and behold, it was Altair. I stared at him, utterly confused. How did I end up on him? But, one thing I'm sure of, he's not going to be one happy person once he wakes up! I made another attempt to get up, only to successfully ROLL onto my back beside Altair unconscious body. I let out a stifle yelp of pain, and bit my bottom lip hard to prevent any further sounds to escape my mouth. I felt the bitter taste of metallic and iron in my mouth, in which made me want to gag, but I resisted. I stared at the blue skies above me, which almost seem clear, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a big, dense, fluffy cloud entering. This isn't Altair country I think. I heard the sound of snoring, that sounded at least three to five feet away from me on my right, and I turned my attention that way. My eyes widen in surprise. It was Malik and Kadar. When did they show up? I don't recall speaking with them. I could hear the distance sound of people talking and the sound of music and laughing near by, but what really shook me to the bone was the sound of a satisfied moan coming from one of the building we were between. Now I really wanted to haul ass out of there.

"Hey" man, does my voice sound harsh and dry, "Get up."

No response from Altair.

"Altair, get up!" I repeated a little louder. Same thing no response.

I let out a deep sigh, before I somehow managed to regain my voice. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM BEFORE I KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE" I yelled into his ears, in which caused Altair to jolt awake and sit upright. I heard a '_shink' _to which sounded much like a knife or a sword being pulled out from its holder, and watched as Altair had his right arm raised up a bit, almost like a ninja would when wielding a sword, and looked around cautiously and alert. "Down here Altair."

Altair looked down at me, with a confused and dazed expression on his face. He lowered his arm down, and did a small thrust movement, which caused the '_shink'_ once again, not before I saw a gleam bounce off his arm from the sunlight. "Anna?" he questioned in a dazed, before letting everything he remembered before sink in again, "Anna?! Are you alright?!" he asked in a more concern voice.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Altair, I'm just sprawled on the ground for no real reason really, no! What do you think?!" I replied, before hissing in pain, and taking in a deep breath to relax my tight muscles. "No. My body really hurts Altair and I have no clue why."

"Why are we outside? I do not recall being outside" Altair mumbled to himself rather to me, but I did hear his question.

"Same thing I was thinking. Now do me the favor, and help me sit up against the wall, then wake up your friends while you're at it."

"Friends?"

"Kadar and Malik idiot, who else?" I replied bluntly, before motioning with my head behind him. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and saw the two sleeping figures, but didn't give a reply. He then turn back to me, and, quite gently, slip his arms under my back, and held me up like I was a new-born baby, and carefully dragged me to the wall, and place me in the sitting position, before turning and going to his friends. I watch him with little interest and stared around at my surrounding. We were almost what looked like an ally, that had exits at either end. Where the hell are we?! I tried to think, but only to manage to give myself a really bad headache. "Goddamnit!" I hissed quietly to myself, as I shut my eyes, and let my head rest against the wall, waiting for the annoying ache to subside.

"Where are we?" Kadar questioned, as he numbly attempted to stand up, only to realize that his older brother had an iron grip around him. "ugh...? Brother?"

"Malik, awaken my friend" Altair said, as he, for some odd reason, started to poke Malik in the shoulder, rather than just shaking him. I think there might have been an incident between the two before my arrival trying to wake the other up...

"Just shake him already!" I stated annoyed, when I didn't hear Malik voice. At the sound of my voice, Malik jerk awake, causing Kadar to fall into Altair who did the seem one bit happy at all.

"Watch where you fall you novice!" hissed Altair as he shoved, not hard though, Kadar back into Malik.

"Novice? You're the novice, Kadar is not!" snap Malik back, as he stood, causing poor Kadar to fall on his rear. Altair stood up also to defend his honor.

"ugh?..." Kadar looked helplessly at the two bickering friends, and he looked in my direction for help.

"_(1)por el amor de dios! _Can you two bimbo's stop fighting like two school girls?! We have more important shit to deal with! For starters, like where the hell are we?!" I half said and half yelled at the two men. Both of them just stared at me, wide-eyed.

"She does have a point you two" added Kadar quickly, to prevent both men, mostly Altair, to say something smart back to Anna. Kadar could tell that Anna had a sharper tongue than the two men in front of him, and with Anna speaking a another language that neither one of them could not understand, that just gives her an advantage. To put things short, Anna automatically will win any argument she will get in.

"You know taking a picture will last longer than staring at me" I mumbled annoyed, as I pinch my temple. The headache subsided faster than I thought it would, the pain that ached throughout my entire body some how magically disappeared, though I didn't have the strength to get up though, "Can one of you gentlemen help a pretty girl get up?" I questioned, as I stuck my arms out, requesting help, in which Altair responded. Which surprised me to be honest. He grab my hands gently, like I was the most breakable thing in the world and help to my feet. "Thanks."

I heard Altair muttered something that sounded like 'your welcome' or 'no problem', but my ears do have the tendency to play tricks on me.

"You have any clue where we are Anna?" questioned Malik, as he, Altair and Kadar took in their surroundings. "This doesn't look like Syria at all" muttered Malik quietly to himself.

"You think I have a bloody clue where we are Malik? And what makes you think I know where we are may I ask?!"

"Well, you did say you weren't from this era, so I suspected you knew where we were" answered Malik.

"Let me look at the buildings a little closer Malik, maybe I can tell where we are" I replied back sarcastically, "Just because I'm from the future, doesn't mean I automatically know are exact location!"

"We can't stay here all day. We have to find shelter and food sooner or later and I want to this searching now!" interrupted Altair simply, before brushing past us, and going down the ally heading towards the left exit.

"Altair! We don't even know what direction to go in!" I called out to him.

"Well, apparently the way I'm going" he answered nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who made him leader?" I whispered quietly to Malik. He shurgged his shoulders.

"Is it a pride thing?"

"More like an honor thing" replied Malik, before following Altair. Kadar and me looked at one another, not sure what to do, but we followed none the less. The voices of many people started to get louder as we got closer to the exit. Altair stuck his head out, before allowing the rest of us to exit the ally. I let a gasp of awe. I never seen so many people in one place. There were carts fulled with fruit and vegetables, other's were fulled with jewelry and what looked like beauty products. I then saw buildings, that had a workshop at the very bottom and what I could name were blacksmiths, tailors, banks, and what looked like a bakery. I stared at the buildings. Each building had handcrafts art work from top to bottom. They seemed to be build out of wood or marble stone, but still they were breath-taking beautiful. The clothes the people were wearing were unique but strange. The women wore long, dresses, that had some type of flower pattern on them, and their hairs were kept in bun's. The men, for some very odd reason wore tights. Not pants, tights with pants over them, and they wore this strange white ruffle looking thing around their necks and arms. That has to feel very uncomfortable.

"This is...strange" Kadar muttered, as he gazed around beside me. I quickly noticed a group of men, not that far from us, staring at us four, but I could sense that they were staring at me mostly. I felt very unsafe and I hid behind Mailk.

_"Anna?"_ he questioned confused, when he felt me grasp the back of his robes.

"Don't move" I replied back, as I eyed the group of men wearily, until to my horror, one of them left the group and head towards us. "Can we move? As in NOW!"

"Why?" questioned Kadar, as he looked at me.

"There's a guy that"- I was cut off, when the guy just pop up beside him, and I hid behind Malik even more. It's not that I'm trying to rude, I just have really bad run in with men that try to flirt with me.

"(2)_N__on nascondere il mio amore. Vorrei solo parlare con te" _said the man sweetly, as he attempted to grab my hand, which made me move Malik in front of me to be a human shield between me and the very friendly man.

"Do you understand what he is saying?" questioned Malik.

"No" I answered, as I moved Malik to my left because the man moved to the left.

"Don't you speak his language?"

"I'm Puerto rican! Not whatever the hell he is!" I spat back.

"_(3)Si prega di smettere di giocare duro per ottenere!" _hissed the man annoyed as he failed to make me speak to him directly. Eventually he managed to my arm and my reaction was socking right in the left eye. He let out a string of words, which I guess were curses, but he didn't let go of my arm thought, he held on tighter.

"Let me the fuck go!" I hissed, as I attempted to pry his hand off.

"_(4)Si cagna! Qualcano dovrebbe mettere al tuo posto!" _yelled the man, catching unwanted attention around us, causing a crowd to form, and lifted his hand to back-hand me across the face. Before his hand could connet with my face, in a blurry of movements, I was shoved behind Kadar, and we both stood behind Malik, while Altair had the man's arm in his hand.

"Anna, are you alright?" questioned Kadar, as he gently grab my now redden arm. I didn't even hear his question, I was to busy watching Altair glaring down at the man who attempted to assault me.

"Keep your hands off her!" growled Altair threateningly to the man, even though he knew the man couldn't understand him. The man threw a hateful glare at Altair, before Altair shoved the man away. Kadar and me struggled to hold in a laugh when the man trip and hit the ground on his rear. Suddenly, out from the corner of my eye, I saw a huge group of men, dressed in shiny armor and holding weapons that looked like spears and ax's heading towards us fast.

"Um, Altair we gotta go!" I said as I grab Kadar hands, and since he noticed the group of men, begun helping me push the two stubborn assassin's in front of us with are shoulders.

"Wait?! Why?" both men questioned.

"_Assassino_!" one of the men from the groups yelled. Kadar and me looked back and saw them running towards us, and I took a second to realize that they were guards, but not only that they had a red cross on the front part of their chest armor. But it wasn't just any red cross, it was the symbol for Templar's.

"That's why!" I yelled as we all broke into a run. For some reason, Kadar and me didn't let go of each other hands, maybe are minds froze with fear we didn't care or we just forget. We shoved through the crowd of people, who let surprise gasp and screams of terror as we ran at them. Most of the people moved out of the way, making it easier for us to run. Suddenly, a group of guards appeared ahead of us, and we all stop dead in are tracks, I turned my head around, only to realize that the way we came from was block off by the guards we were running from. The only way out was an ally way that was right next to Kadar and me.

"Kadar, Anna. I want both of you to run. Understood?" questioned Altair, as he and Malik both drew out their swords and got into a fighting stance.

"What?! No! We can't leave you two to fight off all these guards!" I exclaimed, but Kadar held me back.

"Anna do you trust us?" questioned Malik. I felt my throat grow dry. Do I trust them?

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

"Then run! Find a man named Ezio!" he yelled as him and Altair lunged at the guards. That was are que to run, Kadar and me bolted down the ally way. I kept looking back, wanting to run back and fight with them.

"Have faith in them Anna, they will live!" stated Kadar, as him and me continued to run.

"How do you know?!"

"One's my brother and the other is a master assassin, they make it. Trust me. They will" reassured Kadar, as he squeezed my hand.

"You better be right!" I replied back.

**Altair and Malik**

Altair and me lunged at the Templar's same time, giving Anna and Kadar time to run for it. I drove my sword into a Templar who didn't have chest armor, twisted my sword. The man gave a struggled scream of pain, before it was muted down by blood pouring out of his mouth, making him gurgle and collapse to the ground. I turned around just in time, to see the biggest guard out of all them rise his weapon over his head to come down onto Altair, who was having a hard time fending off four guards. I sprinted towards the large Templar, and jump onto his back, causing him to drop his weapon and stumble backwards. I also managed to drop my sword in the process, but I managed to wrap my arms around his neck, and pulled backwards.

The extra weight on the large man caused him to stumble backwards even more, ramming Malik into a wall, but it didn't loosen his grip.

"(5)_Si dieci va dopo il ragazzo e la ragazza! Siamo in grado di gestire questi due!" _yelled one guard, and both assassin's could only watch helplessly as half of the guards went down the same ally way Kadar and Anna went through.

"Shit!" was the only thing that went through Altair and Malik minds. Malik managed to leaned forward, making the man turn his head in one direction, then Malilk grab the Templar's helmet and with all the strength he had in his arms, he pulled in the opposite direction and a very, sicking crack come from the big guards as his head separated from his spine. Mailk jump off as the man fell to the ground dead and narrowly had time to dodge another attack as a Templar attempted to impale him. Malik pick up a discard sword that was near by, and attacked the guard.

Meanwhile, Altair is kicking a now-dead-templar off his sword, and turning his attention back to the remaining guards. He was outnumbered six to one. Usually, Altair would never really be concern when fighting off Templar's, but these Templar's seem to have more experience in fighting and technique, but not only that, they were wearing some type of body armor that covered half of them from head to toe. Making it very difficult to hit the vital spots.

"We can't fight them all off Malik!" hissed Altair, as he deflected a blow, and the punched the guard right in the head, causing him to stumble back.

"I've already gotten the idea thank you much Altair!" replied Malik back, as he drove his sword through a guards stomach, "Just stand your ground!"

"If it were that easy!" grunted Altair, as he drove his hidden blade through the neck of a guard, causing blood to spray everywhere. One guard took Altair distraction as a opportunity and ran into him, causing Altair to fall to the ground and losing his grip on his sword.

"(6)_Questo e dove la tua vita finisce assassio!"_stated the guard in front of him as he raised his battle-ax to end Altair life, but without warning a loud bang was heard, and Altair watch as something exited through the man's head, splattering blood all over him and the ground. As the guard fell, Altair saw a man, no, more than one man, more like a group of assassin standing behind the group of guards. Everybody, including Malik, gazed at the new group of people. The leader of the group lowered his arm, and an almost playful, sinister smile formed on his lips underneath his hood.

"(7)A_ttaccare."_ At the sound of that word, the assassin's around him lunged at the remaining Templar's.

**Kadar and Anna**

"Move out the damn way you idiots!" I yelled as Kadar and me ran through the crowd of people. These people really do want to get mow down today do they?! Matter of fact, I think Kadar and me trampled over like, I don't know, ten people already!? If you see two people running for their goddamn lives, I think you'll have more common sense to get out-of-the-way than just stand there like a bunch of retarded statues!

"This be more easier, if these people weren't just standing in the way!" stated Kadar, as him and me made our way, well more like sprinted and shoved, through the maze of people. We could hear the jiggling of armor behind us, which made us ran even faster.

"(8)_Fermarli!" _

"What are they saying?" questioned Kadar, as we started running up stone steps.

"I don't know! Skip steps! Skip steps!" I yelled, as we both jump over two steps at a time to move faster. Suddenly we look up and saw are only way to escape was block by five guards. We stop dead in are tracks, and turned around to run back the way we came, only to saw another five guards blocking are way.

"We're trap!" I stated, as I gazed back and forth, seeing the guards advacing slowly at us, with weapons drawn. "Where the hell are Malik and Altair?!"

"Stand behind me Anna!" Stated Kadar, as he stood in front of me, with his sword out, and had one arm stuck out, blocking me from the armed men.

"Kadar, you can't take them all on!" I whispered, as we both slowly back away, until my back came into cantact with the wall behind me. The guards advance on us, corning us into a wall. Kadar had his entire back pressed into me, keeping me out of view.

"I want you to run Anna."

"What?! No!"

"Anna, I need you too! Only one of us can make it out, and that one is you!" Kadar replied back.

"I'm not running! I'm tired of running Kadar! I already lost my mother, I ain't losing you!" I answered back, as I managed to pull out the second sword he had, and stood beside him.

"Anna!" he replied shock.

"If you are not going to make it out alive, might as well join you Kadar" I stated as I got into a natural fighting stance, "And there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Kadar gazed at me, but a small smile broke across his lips, and he got into his own fighting stance. We watch as the guards got closer and closer.

"Ready Anna?"

"Ready as ever."

**Altair and Malik**

Dead bodies laid scattered about, and the last scream of pain died out. Altair wipe off the blood that dotted his face, and pick up his discarded sword and placed back in its rightful place.

"Altair, are you alright my brother?" questioned Malik, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. Now we need to go after Anna and Kadar before the guards get to them."

"You mean the boy and the girl?" questioned a male assassin, as he held one of his friends up, who was holding onto his side, obviously in pain.

"Yes."

"The rest of you go with them and go help master Ezio, while I take Alessandro to the _dottore."_

"Understood Angelo, please follow us" stated another assassin.

"Thank you for your help brother" stated Malik.

"(9)_Il vostro benventuo amico mio" _replied Angelo, which earned him an odd glare from Malik, but who just shrugged and smiled back to not be rude and followed the rest of the assassin's up to the roofs.

"They better be alright" mumbled Altair to himself, as they started free-running to save his two friends.

**Kadar and Anna**

I was panting heavily. These bastards knew how to fight. Kadar and me were back to back, trying to hold off three guards each. I held my right side where one guard managed to kick me, man does it hurt!

"They are not making it easy for us" I mumbled as I block one guards hit and kick him right in his baby maker, and drove the blade into the back of neck, and pulled my blade, sword, whatever you want to call it, back out, and kept my attention at the remaining two.

"Kadar!" I questioned panickly, when I felt him his back leave from mines, then suddenly he was thrown into me, making me drop my weapon, and hitting the ground, landing on top of Kadar. I shook my head dazed, and look down at the blue-eyed boy, who stared at me dazed also, before his eyes widen, and I felt him wrap one arm around my waist, and the other pushing my head into his chest, shutting his eyes very tight. I looked up, and saw why he was acting the way he was.

An ax, a big one, was being raised over us. I closed my eyes, and buried my head deeper into Kadar chest.

The only thing that crossed my mind was, 'we're going to die.'

**Longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**

**1. For the love of god!**

**2. Do not hide my love. I only wish to speak with you.**

**3. Please stop playing hard to get!**

**4. You bitch! Someone should put you in your place.**

**5. You ten go after the boy and the girl! We can handle these two!**

**6. This is were your life ends assassin!**

**7. Attack**

**8. Stop them!**

**9. Your welcome my friend!**


	13. Chapter 13: The rescue

When_ life flashes before your eyes, you feel as if time itself has stop. That everything and everybody around you just froze in place, that nobody is going to rescue you, save you from your doom. _

_It's almost like crossing the street, and an unexpected driver comes out of nowhere, and you just freeze, waiting for the sudden impact. The feeling of your heart stopping in mid-beat, the sensation you get when your mind goes blank. The screeching of tires and the smell of burning rubber fills your nose and ears, as the driver attempts to stop, but just can't. The only thing that goes through your mind, at that moment, at that very second, is: "I'm going to die."_

**Anna**

The only thing that crossed my mind was, 'we're going to die'.

I tried to block out any sound around me and waited for the feel of metal slicing through my flesh, the burning pain that followed afterwards. Then thoughts of Malik and Altair went through my mind. I was never going to see them again, I won't even get the chance to say goodbye to them nor would Kadar. Two young adults that will never say goodbye to the very two people that we cared most of about. Though I barely even know them, but they became more than just friends, they became my family.

"I'm sorry Anna," muttered Kadar in a broken voice, as he hugged me tighter.

"Don't be sorry," I replied back, as I held onto him tighter, "You didn't do anything."

We could hear the ax being brought down at an alarming rate at us, while evil laughter erupted in the background. I could feel a sudden tear escape out of the corner of my right eye, slipping down fast, but slowly over my nose, down my other cheek, and disappeared into Kadar robes. Was I crying?

I let memories of my mother and me pour into my mind, especially the day she died protecting me. The feeling of being a bad daughter weighed down heavily in my mind. I let her die. I didn't go get help or anybody to save her. She might have still been alive for hours after I left, she might have been in pain, crying out for me or daddy, wishing somebody could stop the aching pain. But no, I never went back. I never did. I don't know what has become of her body, maybe it became ashes with the house as it was set on fire or she might have been buried in a un-mark grave somewhere. Than I remembered the only picture I was able to find in the destroyed house I was raised in for five years, sitting on the counter in my room. The bright smiles of my parents as they held me when I was born, my father's honey brown eyes and my mother's green eyes held the excitement which they hid on the inside. To this day, I never knew who took the picture of my parents and me. Was it a friend? Was it someone that my parents trusted? Both of parents mother and father's died years ago, before I was born, it couldn't be them.

"I'm sorry mami and papi..." I whispered quietly, as my voice broke, as more tears fell from my eyes and disappeared into Kadar robes.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

As if on cue, the locket around Anna's neck started to glow dimly, but very quickly. Then without warning a huge golden mist shot from Anna's body and slammed into the Templar, causing him to fly backwards, slamming into the wall that was at least thirty feet behind him, the ax clattering far to his right. Anna and Kadar both open their eyes, only to see the golden mist blocking them from harms view.

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" _screamed a very, unhappy, voice. Anna and Kadar both watched as the golden mist started to separate itself into more golden mist that slowly started to take the form of a human figure. They watched the one in front of them form into a live, breathing, women. From behind, they could tell she was wearing armor, the color of gold, she also a variety of weapons, like Altair, but they seem more better and stronger than Altair's weapon themselves. Her hair was braided into a fishtail that stop midway down her back. Then four to six more women, dressed similar, stood beside the first women, all glaring down at the Templar's with utter hatred and blood lust in their eyes.

"Who are they?" questioned Kadar, as he and Anna and he both sat up, clinging onto one another like two frighten children.

"Protector's?!" whispered Anna back. She was equally confused as Kadar, but she stared hard at the women warrior in front of her. Why did she look so familiar? Suddenly, the women around the first one attacked, catching the Templar's off guard. The leader turned her head slightly to look at the two confused and shaken young adults, but she mostly stared at Anna with a sad and almost regretful stare in her green eyes. Anna stared back, her eyes going wide as she realized who she was.

"Take them to their friends. And make sure neither of them get hurt along the way. I'll stay here and distract the guards for the time being. Understand?" she questioned to the two women that stood near her. Both nodded at her commends she gave them, than turned back into the golden mist and went straight at Anna and Kadar, picking them both off the ground and launching like a rocket over the buildings.

**Anna's P.O.V**

Green eyes. That was the only thing that crossed my very mind at the moment. Those haunting, green eyes. The only person who had eyes like that was my own mother.

"MOM!" I screamed as I watched her disappear from my view. I could feel the tears slip down my cheeks at a faster rate. She was with me the entire time! But then Kadar scream's of terror fulled my ears, and I felt him clutch onto me even tighter than he did before. That's when I realized that the ground was no longer under our feet. And I joined Kadar's symphony of screaming bloody murder. I mean, **_who_ **wouldn't scream when your being carried by a cloud of golden dust, over building's and dangling at least a hundred feet in the air?! That might possibly drop you to your death?!

"PUT US DOWN!" I screamed. The feeling of free-falling was not really pleasant at the moment. "I HATE THIS!"

Suddenly the golden mist started zig-zagging across roof tops, causing Kadar and me to feel sick to our stomach's. Thank god we didn't eat anything before this! The wind felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour across my skin, to the point that it felt like my skin was going to peel off. I didn't even dare open my eyes for the thought they were going to most likely fly out from their eye sockets.

"ANNA?! KADAR?!" screamed two familiar voices. Anna open her eyes quickly and only saw a blur of white buzz by underneath Kadar and her, but she knew who the voices belonged to.

"ALTAIR! MALIK!" Anna screamed as she stucK her arms out towards them, but the group of assassin's could only watch as they disappeared over a building, and hear as Anna's and Kadar's screams of pure terror quickly fade in the distance.

"(1)_Cosa divolo stava transportandro loro_?!" questioned one of the assassin's.

**Altair P.O.V**

I stared, dumbfounded. What on earth was carrying them like that?! It was almost like something out of legends and tales I heard when I grew up as I child within the creed.

"Altair we cannot stand here! We have to go after them!" stated Malik, as he grab my arm and started running in the direction that his brother and Anna disappeared. I didn't protest, though I did hate the fact that he grab my arm without warning, and the physical contact made me tense up.

"We have no idea which way they went Malik!" I replied as I yank my arm from his grasp and skid to a stop. Malik stop also and glared at me.

"My brother was taken by something that I don't know of! I made a promise to protect him and I'm going to stick to that promise!"

"And Anna is with him also Malik!" I added, trying to make a point. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a large object flew right between us and hit the side of the roof wall. Malik and me turned our heads and saw a Templar, sitting there, his head slump off to the side, indicating that he was dead.

"Ugh?..." Malik questioned as he looked at me for an answer. I stared back, and only shrugged my shoulder's, telling him I don't know how the hell he got up here.

"Man he was a bloody problem!" both men heard a female voice right behind them. They both turned their heads, away from the Templar, and saw a women, who looked a bit younger than Malik's brother, standing there, wiping dust off her clothing. "Oh! He got his blood on my damn shoes!" she complained, as she stomp her foot in frustration. "Bloodstains will never come out...don't ask me how I know that!" she added, as she pointed at Malik, the other assassin's, and me.

We all just stood there, dumbfounded, but with me showing no emotion whatsoever. How on earth did this women get on the roof?!

"Oops! Where are my manners?! My name is Shakira!" the over energetic women stated, as she eyed all of us with bright, green eyes. "What are yours?!"

"For the love of god Shakira! Can you stop being you for five seconds?!" questioned another female voice. Everybody just watched as three, no, four more women appeared next to the crazed one.

"Nope!" answered the women named Shakira, as she started to run around one of the female's, annoying her beyond belief. "RING AROUND THE ROSIES! POCKET FULL OF POSIES! LALALALALA" she started singing. The female she was circling slap her head in annoyance.

"How did she became a protector?" the women asked bitterly, to a women that looked very similar to Anna.

"The people my daughter ran for help Victoria, the people who my daughter ran for help" chuckled the Anna-look-a-like, as she shook her head back and forth, finding the scene that was unfolding before rather amusing than annoying.

I looked at her closely. She looked very similar to Anna. She had the lean, feminine, figure and goddess like features like Anna. The symbol of an assassin on her right hand. Those beautiful, full lips-wait?! What am I thinking?!

The only difference between this women and Anna was the green eyes and that she appeared to look a bit older than Anna herself.

"Where on earth is my daughter?"

I snap out of my trance like state, and looked at who I know believe was Anna's mother.

"A golden cloud mist went over us with Anna and Kadar away from us" I stated blankly, "We have no clue where the thing took them."

"Went over you? Didn't I tell them to bring them to their friends?" questioned Anna's mother, as she gazed at the women, who looked like she was going to murder the barely insane women who was still singing and running around her in circles.

"Yes."

"Than why didn't they listen to my commands?" Suddenly, the crazed women stop, her back towards us.

**Skakira's P.O.V**

I felt my entire body freeze on me. I couldn't control myself. Suddenly, I felt my soul go into Ava's body. But what horrified me the most, was that Eva and her were not with Anna and that boy.

"_I swear to god! Once I get out of these chains, I'm going to rip you apart!"_ yelled Ava in pure anger. I could see through her eyes, that her and her sister were imprisoned in some sort of chamber, with a man pacing back and forth in front of them, twirling a key in his hands, most likely teasing them.

"_Keep trying love! No matter what you do, you nor your sister will ever get out those chains and save the last guardian of the Apple of Eden in time!" _The man laughed. I could feel myself cringe.

_"They will save Anna you bastard!" _I heard Eva yell right beside Ava.

_"That is what the last protectors said before we killed Anna's mother and father and them!" _replied the man. I could feel my blood boil under my skin. No one had any right to bring up my master's passing!

"Shakira! What's wrong?!" I felt myself being shaken. I blinked a few times, before looking at my master. Her green eyes looked into my green eyes with deep concern.

"Eva and Ava have been held as prisoners!" I answered quickly, "The two girls you told to take Anna and that boy to safety were imposters!"

"Are you sure Shakira?!" questioned my master.

"Unless Ava and Eva were part of a quadruple, than I'm pretty sure those two were Templar's!" I replied back, getting annoyed that we were not moving already.

"Victoria and you go find the twins, I'll go with these men to find them, understood?"

"But master-" started Victoria.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes master" Victoria and me answered at the same time.

"Hurry! Go! Before its to late!"

Victoria and me looked at one another, uncertain on what to do, but we both complied, and we disappeared in golden mist, and went to find our missing sister's.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"Let's go!" said Anna's mother, as she walked past Altair, who, on instinct, grab her arm. Anna's mother turned around, and gazed at him confused.

"What is the matter?! We have to go before they kill her and his brother!" she stated frantically, as she pointed at Malik in the process.

"Altair! For once in your life trust gut and have faith in this women before the people we care the most get killed!" hissed Malik, but almost in a pleading way. Never has Altair heard his best friend sound like the way he just had now. He could feel the eyes of his friend and the other assassin on him. How could her trust this women that they all just met. Even though she has the symbol of the assassin's order embedded into her skin on her right hand, she could be a traitor for all they know.

"Listen, I understand you want answer's on everything, but we have to save my daughter before those Templar's kill her and Kadar! And if Anna dies, the Templar's will have a chance to rule the entire world!" pleaded Anna's mother. Altair stared at her, debating to follow this women who claims to be Anna's mother or not. If he didn't help Anna and Kadar will get killed. And he didn't know how he would handle with Malik hating him for the rest of his life or the guilt of losing not one, but two people he secretly cares about.

Especially Anna. Something about Anna made him attracted to her, like a fish lured by bait. And when she told him about her inability to bare children, he had to resist the urge to hold her in his arms, to feel her against his chest, and say that he was sorry. He couldn't lose Anna, not now, not ever. He already lost his mother, his father left him when he was two years old, and he was too late to save Adha. And to be honest, Altair was scared to love again after he lost Adha. He doesn't want a repeat.

Altair suddenly felt a soft hand on his hand, and looked up to see Anna's mother looking at him with those understanding green eyes of hers.

"Anna feels the same way you do my son. The fear of losing someone again runs in her veins just like you. After she lost her father and me, she pushed people away because she knew that they will get hurt or in the worst case scenario, end up dead" stated Anna's mother softly.

"Your dead?!" questioned one of the assassin's from the group behind him.

"Yes."

"Than how can I grab you?" questioned Altair, in a low, but gently voice.

"The spiritual world and the Apple of Eden works in weird ways my friends" she answered, "Now my son" she added, as she placed her free hand against Altair left cheek, "Lets go save my daughter and your friend."

Altair nodded his head a yes. Than he watched, as her iris dilated, almost like how his eyes dilated when he used his gift, something he called 'eagle vision'. Than without saying anything, she took of in the direction that Anna and Kadar disappeared, with the assassin's following her.

**Anna's P.O.V**

"GO BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the stupid mist wasn't listening to me at all. Without warning, the thing suddenly separated, letting Kadar and me free fall to the not-so-welcoming ground under us. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. After this, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have any voice left because I might have blown up my damn vocal cords with all this screaming of 'put us the fuck down!' and 'I really hate this!' and stuff. And I'm pretty sure Kadar is going to feel the same way as me.

Suddenly, I felt something soft but also very itchy under Kadar and me. Its kinda weird how Kadar and me didn't let go of one another throughout this entire ordeal. I could feel myself trying to calm myself down, but with someone hugging you tightly against their chest, it was very difficult for me to even take a gulp of life saving air that my body desperately needed, but I think Kadar got the message, for he let me go and we both pop our heads out of the itchy, soft stuff.

"Is this hay?" I questioned in between breaths, as I picked up a piece of straw which really looked like fabric in my opinion. Yay! I still got my voice!

"Yes" answered Kadar, as he took in quick, raspy breaths, "And more importantly, where our we?"

I looked around. It looked like we were in some type of abandoned building or warehouse of some sorts. I heard Kadar get out of the bail of hay, than help me get out. I shook my head back and forth, trying to get my the hay out of my hair, making Kadar laugh.

"Is it a really good time to laugh?"

"Actually, it's a perfect time to laugh" answered a female voice before Kadar could even open his mouth. We both turned around and watched as the two women that help us, step out from the shadows, but not only that but their clothes changed. They wore all dark, with hints of red and white here and there, but that's not what caught both of our attention. it was the fact that they had the sign of the Templar's right in the front of their shirt's. I made a grab for Kadar's weapon, only to stop, remembering that we lost our weapons in the scuffle moments earlier.

"What the hell do you two want?!" I questioned as Kadar and me started to back away slowly from them, as they both slowly started to approach us.

"Let's see, the necklace, the Apple of Eden and you dead" answered the one on the right, as she took out her sword, "And your little boyfriend here is an extra gift to leave for your friends" she added in a sinister way.

"Awe, don't back away, will try to make this as painless as we can sweetie" answered the girl on the left, as eyes her sword in the sunlight that came from the open roof, "I can't wait to go home and show my master my sword coated in the blood of the last guardian!"

"Apple of Eden?" questioned Kadar as he looked at me, confused.

"I'll explain everything later if we survive these two psycho's!" I replied back. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when my back came into contact with the wall behind Kadar and me.

"Psycho's? Ouch! You just hurt my feelings my love!" said the one on the right, as she placed her hand over her hurt to show her fake pain.

"Back the fuck away before I really hurt you!" I hissed.

"Yes! I love it when my victims are feisty, don't you dear sister?" questioned the one on the left.

"Yes dear sister" answered the one on the right.

"You take the one on the right, I take the one on the left" I whispered to Kadar. I could see Kadar nod a yes from the corner of my eye.

"One..." I counted.

"I promise this won't take long" stated the one on the right.

"Two..."

"I could feel her blood running down my skin already!" replied the one on the left happily.

"THREE!" I screamed, and Kadar and me jump at our targets. We had to make it through this fight, we have to stall enough time for Altair and the rest to come save us. We just have too!

**Sorry for the long update mi amor's! Took me forever to figure out how to valid my email and stuff and I had a lot of projects that had to be due this month. Plus I re-wrote this chapter like ten times, and sorry for those ezio's lover's out there for not having ezio in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one, but I won't say much to spoil anybody's excitement on my story ;). Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**

**(1) What on earth is carrying them?!"**


	14. Chapter 14: Just in time

"Can't we talk this over dinner?!" I yelled at the chick, as I narrowly dodged her sword, which came inches away from my neck. "Fine! Than don't take my offer!" Why am I acting so stupid all of a sudden?

"Anna! I really don't think trying to talk to them is working!" yelled Kadar, as he duck at the last second, almost getting his head sliced off his body, "I really wish I've got my weapons on me!"

"Oh shut-SWEET MOTHER!" I screamed the last part, as I saw this bitch lung at me. She actually lunged at me! I side step two steps to the right, and I couldn't help but laugh when she smacked straight into the wall, face first. "Why am I laughing at a time like this?" I questioned to myself. Maybe I've finally gone insane...

"ANNA!" screamed Kadar. I looked at him, before I felt a huge object ram into me and pinned me to the dirty ground. I tried to get up, only to realize that one of those crazed bitches, were sitting on my back, and I felt something cold be trailed up my bare arms. I could feel fear rush in me, faster than a humming birds could beat its wings, faster than two racing cars could reach the finish line.

"Kadar!" I yelled out his name. I watched as he got closer, before the other chick randomly pop out of nowhere and ram into him, sending him flying across the room and I shut my eyes as I heard his head come into contact with the brick wall. His body hitting the ground motionless. I could feel my heart drop.

"KADAR!" I screamed, panicking. Was he dead?!

"Shh, my love. We don't want anybody hearing us now do we?" questioned the chick that was sitting on me, at the same time, I felt a burning sentation erupt through my arm, making me stifle a yell of pain. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against the cold, dirty ground, fighting the urge to scream. I could feel wet tears slide down my face. Why was this suddenly getting to me?! Why were my emotions spilling out all of a sudden?! I opened my eyes once more, to look at kadar, and I watched as his chest rise and fall, giving me the relief that he wasn't dead but now I'm in a load of trouble.

Suddenly, one of them grip my hair, and yank my head up, forcing me to look in to her eyes. "The purest blue as the ocean, skin softer than silk, voice smoother than cream milk, and hair finer and softer than cotton seems to be true" the crazed women teased, as she used her other hand, and gently massaged my chin, as if though see was admiring her own reflection. What did I became?! A god damn mirror?!

Taking the women's distraction, I butted my head against hers and she fell backwards on her ass. My skull felt like it was fire. It felt like I just rammed in to a brick wall! Is she that hardheaded?!

"Andra!" yelled the other one in panic, as she hop off my back, and ran to help her fallen comrade. I took this as my chance and bolted towards Kadar. I fell onto my knees, and put my hands on his chest and started to shake him.

"C'mon Kadar! Get up!" I hissed urgently to him, as I kept looking at him than at the two crazed women behind me. "Get up get up get up!"

I heard Kadar groan in pain, but he didn't open his eyes. That's when I realized the blood trailing down his forehead. Then the thought hit me, ne might have head trauma. "Shit!" I hissed harsher than I need to. I let him get hurt! Oh god...Malik's going to murder me when he see's his brother like this!

"You're a feisty one Anna...I'll give you that much" chuckled the girl named Andra in a very sinister playful manner, as she sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain that was going through her head and swatting away her friends hands as she tried to help her up. I glared at them, not realizing something was happening with my eyes. I watched as she bent down and picked up her sword and begun walking around, twirling it. "You know...the day I killed your family, specifically your mother Anna" she stated, "I remember when I saw you ran by me."

I could feel my anger rise up inside me. I placed myself above Kadar, using most of my body to block him from any harms view if the chick and her friend decided to attack. I didn't even interrupt her. I was actually listening to her.

"I could have killed you right there and than. You were so...unaware, so...helpless..."

That's when I cut her off. "Than way didn't you kill me than?!" I questioned, "You could have saved me all the trouble!"

Than the thought hit me, that was nearly fifteen years ago. How old are they? She stop walking and looked at me. "Than what's so fun about playing a chasing game when the prey isn't alive?" she questioned.

"You think my life is a game to you?"

"To me and my partner yes, to you it's more like faith and destiny am I not correct?!"

I didn't answer.

"Thought so" she smirked. I felt like lunging at her and ripping her apart. She was my parent's murder...but I don't recall seeing a women when I managed to some how escape the house without being caught.

"You see Anna, we cannot kill you as long you have the necklace of Eden around your neck, it makes you somewhat immortal and immune to injuries and we ourselves" she motioned at herself than at her friends, "Cannot take the necklace without some very fatal side effects."

"Fatal side effects?" I repeated, confused.

"We can actually explode, have our souls rip from our bodies, you know...the usual" she answered.

"Than why try chasing me down and try to kill me if you knew I was not going to die at all?! Nor could either one of you touch it?!"

"We were pushing you closer to us Anna, haven't you realize that?" questioned the other girl, as she appeared behind the first one, and wrap her arms around her waist, and placed her head on her shoulder. Are the more than just partners? "After all, it takes a guardian to kill a guardian."

Wait? What?! A guardian to kill a guardian?! What the hell does she mean?! Suddenly, I realized how they had a slight red halo around them, and I could see very faint blue halo's coming towards us fron the distance. Wait! Am I seeing through the damn walls?!

"Guardian to kill another guardian? What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at them.

I watched as the one hugging the other smirked. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" I yelled at her. She and her partner laughed. I could feel my anger reach a boiling point.

"A-Anna?" whispered Kadar harshly, as he woke up. I looked down at him and stared at me with dazed and confused eyes. "What happen?"

"Not know Kadar! Pretend to be knocked out still!" I whispered back.

"Wait! What?" he whispered back. Thank god!

"Just do it!"

"Your boyfriend up?" questioned the one holding the girl named Andra, as she detached herself from her and started to walk pace back and forth in front of us. I press myself even more into Kadar to the point that our faces nearly touched. Even the slightest turning of my head, our lips would've grazed each other, that's how close I was to him trying to block Kadar from their view.

"He's just a friend..." I growled in such a way that it made me feel surprise. I never knew I could sound this senseless and heartless. What's happening to me?!

"That's what you said about Michelle, before you took her life..." teased the women, as she got closer. I could feel my mind race a million miles per second, my head started to throb like a pounding earthquake.

"Shut up..." I muttered, as I turned my head away from her, and buried my face in Kadar's shoulder and closed my eyes. My head was killing me!

"She trusted you Anna, she did what she thought was best for you."

"Shut up!"

"And you took her life, just like that" she added as she snap her finger's to make a point. "Just think if you let Michelle live. She would be in a relationship, having children that you want so desperately..." taunted the women. I grasp Kadar robes, and hissed in pain, as the throbbing in my head got worser and worser by the second.

"Anna?"

I felt Kadar place a hand on my right shoulder.

"She was so happy, unlike you.."

"Shut up!"

"Admit it Anna, you wanted her life but you couldn't have it because you are too far from being normal anymore. I think it's best if you just stop meeting people in general, because everyone that crosses your path ends up dead!"

It was getting hard to think straight at all.

"You're a killer Anna, you got your own parents killed. Hell, your mother is dead because of you!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and looked right her. My crystal-blue eyes changed to a deep, golden color's, almost like Altair's, and they dilated just like Altair's. Than suddenly, the ground in front of Kadar and me started to tear apart, almost like an earthquake would, making the streets crack and tear apart. The women stared at me in horror, before the sudden invisible force ram into her, sending her flying into the wall behind her that was at least a good fifty feet away from where she was standing. The second women, Andra, stared in disbelief. She wasn't expecting this at all.

I slowly stumbled to my feet, my golden eyes locking on her and her friend. I slowly started walking towards them, leaving Kadar to stare after me, baffled to what he just seen. Andrea slowly backed away from me, forgetting about her friend who's knock out cold.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed in such a tone that would've made Altair cringe. Each step I took, the ground underneath my feet gave out. I watched as Andrea looked between her friend than looked back at the opening in the roof, deciding if her life was more important than her friends at the moment. Suddenly, the throbbing in my head returned, and I grasp my head in pain and fell onto my knees. The ground around Kadar and me started to sprout spikes from the ground, and the girl, grab her friend and pulled her towards the wall closer, narrowly dodging a spike that suddenly shot up from the ground.

"Anna!" I heard Kadar voice echo in my ears, followed by someone grabbing me, and pulling me into a tight hug. "Anna, snap out of it! I'm here! Anna!? Can you hear me?!"

I opened my eyes, and stared at Kadar with my golden eyes, pain written across my face. "It hurts Kadar! Make it stop!" I cried out to him, "Make it stop!"

I grasp my head even tighter when the throbbing pain intensified. I buried my head into Kadar shoulder, which was dotted with a few droplets of his own blood. I could feel him rock me back and forth, like he was cradling a child. How was he acting so calm?! What the hell is going on?!

**Cataleya Vegan(Anna's mother)**

_"Where are you Anna?!"_ I thought franticly, as I ran across the rooftops, with the group of assassin's following me. How didn't I see the switch up with the twins?! I sensed that something was wrong, but I didn't expect Ava and Eva to be kidnap! I mean, how does anyone manage to capture to spirit guardians?! We're dealing with Templars who are now thinking out the box!

My eyes searched around wildly, almost like how a hawk or eagle would when searching for prey. But instead of looking for prey, I was looking for a golden, bluish halo outline of my daughter and one of her friends brother's. Suddenly, I saw the golden, bluish halo that was so familiar to me, but...something was off. That's is when one of the most serve headaches erupted through my head without warning. I gritted my teeth together and grasped my head, and fell on to one knee.

"Are you alright?!" questioned Malik, as he placed a hand on my shoulder, but the ringing in my ears prevented me from hearing his words.

"What the hell is happening?!" I questioned in a pained voice. It sounded like world war 3 was going inside my mind. My thought's clashed in to other thought's, not allowing me to think straight at all. "Go get my daughter you two! Now!" I yelled at Altair and Malik. I watched them for a few seconds as they looked at one another, unsure of what to do before the pain in my head got worse, making me fall onto both of knees.

"She's in that building! With...that boy!" I mumbled, as I was forcing the words out my mouth. I closed my eyes, feeling very light headed. What was gong on?! I heard both of the men run towards the building I identifyed. I already knew that Ezio was going to reach them before they could.

"(1)_Hai intenzione di essere a posto?" _questioned a young, female voice, as I felt someone wrap a arm around my shoulder.

"_Si..." _I replied, though I know I was lying to myself.

**Kadar's P.O.V**

I hugged Anna closer to me, as I tried to calm her down, while trying ignore the roots that were sprouting through the ground around us.

"Make the pain stop!" pleaded Anna with me, as she clung herself to my robes tighter. I couldn't understand why she was in pain, more importantly, how in the Allah she is doing this!

"Everything is going to alright Anna! J-just calm down!" I replied back in a hushed tone, as I gently rocked back and forth with her in my arms, as I closed my eyes, and buried my face in her black hair, trying not to be scared of the events happening around me. As suddenly as everything started, everything suddenly stop. I could hear my own rasp, harsh intakes of my breathing, as I lifted my head to see, what looked more like sharpen rocks in my eyes, surrounding us, creating a blockade between us and the two dangerous women, and to my horror, both of them, not one, both, were now up and glaring dagger eyes at me. I took in a slow gulp.

"That bitch!" yelled the one that collide with the wall, as she stared at Anna, with the look of blood lust in her eyes. Not only that, but I watched as the noticable cut that went right across her forehead, started to close up. "I'm going to murder her when I reach you!"

I looked down at Anna, and realized that she had blacken out. This is not good!

"She's more powerful than we original thought!" muttered the women, I believe her name was Andrea, as she eyed her than me, with very evil, playful glint in her eyes. "But we might as well leave a message, don't you think Tamara?"

I watched as she begun to walk her way through the maze of the roots, and her friend started to follow.

"Why do you want her?!" I yelled at them, as I got up, carrying Anna in my arms, and started to back away from them, looking back so often to avoid hitting one of those big roots.

"You don't understand do?!" questioned Tamara, as she inched closer and closer towards me, swaying her hips side to side as seductively as she could to capture my attention, but Malik taught me better.

"Understand what?!"

"She's the only thing getting in the way of the Templar's success!" Tamara replied back, "Once we being her back and have the other guardian destroy her, we can finally take over this damned world! And make it flourish, make it what we dreamed of without the scumbags and lowlifes like you running about!"

"Your order prefers to destroy the world rather than save it!" I yelled at her as I clutched Anna's sleeping body tighter against my chest, "And you nor those leaders of yours are going to have Anna!"

"Oh really?" taunted Andrea, as she tilted her head off to one side.

"Over my dead body!..." I muttered darkly at her.

"Very well..." laughed Andrea, "Tamara?"

I watched as the other women smiled as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, her eyes never leaving me once. She than closed her eyes, and re-opened them. Her eyes changed to a greenish color, they looked almost animalistic. Like a wild animal of some sort, then she parted her lips, smiling even larger and all I saw was razor, sharp teeth. I could feel my eyes go wide. The only way I could describe this women was she was the devil's daughter herself. Than she started to laugh. A laugh that send chills up and down my spine, and I froze in place, fear gripping my entire body.

"Not so big and tough now are you?" questioned Andrea, as she bent down and petted her friend on the head. "You see Kadar, Tamara and me are not human. We are creations of someone's ideas, thoughts, imagination" she turned her head and looked at me, "Very, very sick imaginations to be clear."

I stared right back at her, but my body refused to move and look away from her.

"We are twisted creation's made by human's in her time, we are mere replicas or doppelganger's so to speak" she stated, as she got up, leaned against one of those sharp roots, "Of other human beings. Dead or alive."

"You are speaking nonsense!"

"To you, everything I am saying sounds like nonsense, I call it the damn future!" snap Andrea back, getting annoyed.

"Can I eat him?" questioned Tamara, as she looked up at her friend, a questioning look in her eyes.

"E-eat? Me?!"

"Down girl" cooed Andrea softly, and Tamara pouted, "Gave us the girl and you might live."

"No."

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes" I answered back.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this, but...Tamara. Eat"

The women that was crouching lunged at me like a animal, her mouth wide open, aiming at my neck. I couldn't move, I felt frozen to the spot.

_"Malik! Where are you?!" _I cried out inside my head. I could feel a tear escape out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't going to see my brother again!

Than suddenly, I felt cold metal graze my right cheek, and it hit the flying women right in the head, sending her flying backwards, letting out a whimper's of annoyance and pain. I stared in shock. What just happen?! And isn't she dead?! I watched as a figure step out from behind me and stood in front of me, with at least another two to four dressed similar like a assassin would be dressed. Wearing a white hooded clock, with pants and boots, and the red sash around their waist, and the numerous hidden weapons I could see, including the hidden blade, which was hidden under the leader long-sleeved shirt.

We watched as Tamara got back up, and yanked the blade out from her head, anger clearly written across her face. The entry where the knife entered slowly patched itself back together, and she threw the knife in a random direction.

"It's going to take a lot more than a throwing knife to kill me pretty boy!" hissed Tamara, as she glared at the unwelcomed guests.

"Than is makes the game more exciting. No?" questioned the man back in a accent I never heard before. I slowly started to remember what my brother yelled at Anna before we ran off for our lives. Find a man named Ezio. I think this Ezio man found us.

"Ezio?..." I said the name out loud, and I watched as the man in front of us turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me. I could see a smirk on his lips, and a familiar scar running down his lips.

Yep...he definitely found us first.

**Thanks for waiting my loves and thank you for all the support. I also like to give credit to xrunningxoutxofxtime who gave me the ideas and thoughts for this chapter and for future chapters.**

**Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Ezio**** P.O.V**

"Ezio?..." I heard the young boy call out my name from behind me. I titled my head over my shoulder and looked at him, giving a reassuring smile to him. But I could tell it did little to help to ease the boys fear that could be easily seen in his eyes. I watched as he grasp the girl tighter against his chest, as his eyes moved from me to the two women in front of me. I returned my attention back to the two women, or should I say beauty and beast.

"Why are two...beauties...like yourselves working for the Templar's?" I questioned, as I eyed the Templar cross on their strange clothing. The women my throwing knife hit, paced around, her green-cat like eyes, looking at me. I watched as the scar started to slowly disappear where she yanked out the knife.

"Always the flirt Ezio. Always the damn flirt!" hissed the women, "You should tell me why you joined the brotherhood before I explain why I work for the Templar's."

"You tell me first, since I was the one that asked the questioned" I replied back, as I moved myself in front the two people behind me.

"Touche. Let's start off with the fact that I didn't want to join this order. Hell, Andrea or I never wanted to be caught up in this mess" stated the green-eyed women, as she stop pacing, and looked directly at me. "We were both taken from our homes by force. I don't even remember my own family after what they did to me."

"You?" I questioned towards the girls partner. She stared at me and a look of pain crossed her face for a brief moment, almost like she was remembering something, than I watched her eyes change a slightly red color, for a split second, before the look of pain disappeared from her face and her eyes went back to the hollow honey-brown color.

"There is nothing worth value about me that is worth sharing with you" the girl replied, her voice carrying no emotion.

"Now back to you, why did you join the brotherhood? So you can fight for what is right? The same goal as to all the other previous brotherhoods before yours followed and tried to reach but failed miserably?" questioned the green cat-eyed women.

"To prevent greedy people like you to take over this world" I replied back.

"Greedy?" replied the women, "The Templar's are not greedy, let me correct you, the Templar's main goal is salvation Ezio, to save the world from the damnation it has become."

"But the Templar's are the cause to the world's damnation!" I responded, as I slow grasp another throwing knife from underneath my cape to throw at the women again.

"We're the main cause?! Last time I checked, we don't go out and have people pay us to kill people!" yelled the women in anger, as her eyes turned an even dangerous shade of green, and the growl in her voice emitted like a feral dog. The corner of her right lip twitched up, as she snarled and everybody could see her enlarged teeth. Everybody, including myself, took a step back, in case if she decided to lung at us, we could breakup and scatter.

"You shouldn't have done that..." teased Andrea, as she crossed her arms, and stared at us with a bored look, but with a smirk on her face, "When will you assassin's ever learn?"

**In Anna's head...**

_My eyes snap open, and I found myself sitting at a brown, wooden table. I look around, confused. Where was I? _

**_"You don't remember as much as I thought..."_ **_stated Minerva, as she placed hands on either of my shoulder's. I tilted my head back to see her, and I only saw a sad smile looking back down at me._

_"What am I suppose to remember?" I questioned softly, as I gazed around the room. I saw a small stove, with a sink next to it, and a fridge off to my right, giving me the idea I was in a kitchen. But why though?_

**_"Do you not remember this home? Do you not remember the names Ava and Eva? Shakira or Victoria?" _**_questioned Minerva, as she slowly took her hands off my shoulder's, and walked around the small room, her see through hand softly touching every little surface she walked by. A small forming on her lips, as if she was remembering something that was bitter-sweet. I looked around thoughtfully, trying to remember this place, digging as far as I could back into my memories, but I couldn't. Not with the nightmarish memories lingering about. It still felt like yesterday when everything happen. If I did know these names, these...people, their faces are bound to be floating in my mind somewhere, locked away though._

_"The names sound familiar...but I can't but faces to the names Minerva...it's to painful to remember, very painful."_

**_"I had a feeling you were going to say that..."_**

_I looked at her, and she gave me a sad gaze in return, and I couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of guilt run through my body and I didn't know why. I gazed around the small kitchen once more, in hopes to remember this place. I thought hard, looked around hard, but nothing came into mind. Nothing. I just...couldn't remember! I closed my eyes, and let out sigh. What am I suppose to remember?_

**_"The reason you cannot remember Anna is because you refuse to remember" _**_stated Minerva softly, as she grasp my chin gently, causing me to open my eyes, and stare up at her, **"The only thing you do remember was your mother's murder, and Michelle's death. Do you even know the faces of the people that kept you hidden for the past fifteen years of your life?"**_

_She did have a point. "No..." I answered._

**_"Even you yourself said that you don't remember much because you detached yourself from the human world for quite sometime before you suddenly came back into reality."_**

_"Then why do these names matter to me?" I questioned._

**_"Because the two of those women you saw beside your mother are the names of those women that fought and saved Kadar and you from being killed."_**

_"Kadar! Is he?!"_

**_"He's safe for the time being, but those two women you two were fighting where Ava and Eva!"_**

_"So they sided with the Templar's?" I questioned._

**_"Their bodies yes, their souls no."_**

_I stared at her with a confused look because she literally lost me at this point. "So are they Templar's or not?" I questioned again, restating my pervious question._

**_"They are not Templar's Anna, before they...left the physical world, I took their souls out of their bodies before the Templar's could reach their corpse's."_**

_I thought about it for a minute. If they are dead, and are like ghost, than how in hell can they...you know what? I'm just confusing myself more than I already am. Forget about the question I was asking. "If you took them away from my world, than how in hell are their bodies managing to time travel?!"_

_I watched as Minerva took in a deep breath, before turning away from me, her back towards me. Her long dress brushing past me leg slightly. She was acting like she was...ashamed of something. "Minerva?"_

**_"I knew it was a bad idea from the start..." _**_Minerva quietly said, but I manage to hear her words. I got up from the wooden chair, and step closer to her._

_"What was a bad idea?"_

**_"Giving them her blood. I should have never agreed with her, I should have put my foot down..." _**_continued Minerva, ignoring me._

_"Minerva! What are you talking about?!"_

**_"Your mother!" _**_she replied loudly, which startled me a bit, to the point I stumbled backwards and hit the table behind me. **"She gave them her blood Anna!"**_

_I stared at her, even more confused than I ever was in my life. "What's so bad about my mother giving them blood Minerva? They must've need it for medical purposes or something!"_

**_"Anna! Think about it! Your mother is a part of Eden! You are a part of Eden! Its power's flows through your blood!"_**

_I looked at her, than down at the floor, hell, I looked everywhere, before I put the puzzle together. The power or Eden running through my body gives me healing abilities, the ability to time travel, and giving someone else blood can make them...immortal?! "Oh god..."_

**_"Their bodies are able to time travel because their bodies became one with Eden. Not only that, but they can be mind controlled by anybody who has a piece of Eden."_**

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted, putting my hand up to signal her to shut her mouth, "Piece's of Eden?"_

**_"Yes. There is more than one Piece of Eden Anna, but you have the most powerful one, the Apple Of Eden" _**_answered Minerva._

_"Okay...now that I suddenly have came to the realization that you are leaving out very valuable information! Why did my mom give them blood?!"_

_Minerva refused to even look at her shoulder to gaze at me. Why is she so ashamed of...oh! I'm such a slow thinker! "You give my mother permission to give them blood didn't you?!" I demanded, but I sounded more surprise than anything. Minerva gazed over her left shoulder slightly, and give me a look that read 'I fucked up big time'._

**_"Yes."_**

_"Why?"_

**_"I didn't think much about the consequences that would follow soon after Anna. Cataleya and me weren't thinking at all. I...we...thought if they had blood from a guardian of Eden running through their bodies, that they would gain healing abilities. We didn't predict all these events and chaos to happen when you were five Anna."_**

_"Can't we save Ava and Eva bodies?"_

**_"No. Their bodies have been taken by other souls. Andrea and Tamara were the names I believe."_**

_I nodded my head a slight yes, telling her that she was correct. **"Ava's body, you might be able to save, but Eva's...her body has to be destroyed. The experiment's they did on her body, her mind nor her actions carry any memories of humanity. Her body is a killing machine. Only way to destroy the body is by killing it."**_

_"Killing her isn't exactly easy. She keeps re-healing every time someone manages to inflict some type of wound or damage on her." _

**_"Only way to kill her is with fire" _**_stated Minerva, as she sat down on the chair I was on moments ago._

_"Why fire?"_

**_"Fire keeps giving continues damage without going out, giving you enough time to drive a sword, knife, whatever you have in your hands in to her heart."_**

_"I can't even get ten feet close to her before she starts jumping around like a lioness start from hell! Even with twenty to fifty assassin's backing me up, we can't equal her strength, and if we do somehow manage to capture her, trying to kill her is like trying to kill Zeus!"_

_Minerva stood up, her movements graceful like a ballet dancer as she walked around me, but I could tell she was deep in thought. "Why can't I kill her? Am I not a super human or something with the necklace around my neck?" I questioned._

**_"You only gained healing abilities and the ability to time travel, including eagle vision, anything else than that, you are merely a human Anna."_**

_"If I had healing abilities, than why didn't my reproductive organs heal when I got that deadly infection?" I questioned. I watched as Minerva body tense up slightly at my question._

**_"That is for another time Anna, not all can be explain at this exact moment..."_**

_"What about eagle visi-?!"_

**_"I will explain that later also, but to explain it shortly, it gives you the ability to see who are enemies and who are allies" _**_interrupted Minerva suddenly, as she gently grasp my hands, **"But you need to wake up! Your friends need your help at this moment more than anything else."**_

_I stared at her, so many questions running through my head. Why did she suddenly adverted my question like that? Is she hiding something that I shouldn't know? Very faintly, I could hear the beating of a strong heart echo in my ears and I watched as Minerva slowly started to fade away, along with the white kitchen. "Wait! Minerva!" I shouted at her, "I still don't remember them!"_

_I watched helplessly as she started to fade away faster and faster. But I heard her voice, strong and clear in my ear. **"I left a item for you, than you will remember who they are Anna. You'll remember everything...eventually."**_

_Then she was gone._

**Anna's P.O.V (present time)**

I slowly opened my eyes, and all I saw was white, but I could still hear the beating of a heart from someone right against my right ear. I lifted my head slightly, only to find it painful to move an inch. My head still ached from the headache I received, but at least I could hear my thoughts clearly. I heard a lot of yelling, and I felt myself jump about a bit, making me grunt in pain.

"The hell?!..." I mumbled annoyed, and gazed up a bit, to see Kadar panicked face staring ahead at the two women who was approaching him. I could see at least another four figure's moving beside him from the corner of my eyes, and one was standing in front of all of us, ready to take up those women. "No!" I tried yelling, but it came out more like a whisper than anything else. I tried again, this time using all the strength I could muster up, I lifted my left arm, that was hanging lazily, and stuck it out towards the man, who I think is an assassin. "No!"

"Anna?" The voice sounded like Altair's.

"We can't take her head on...she's too dangerous..." I managed to say weakly, as I eyed Tamara, a.k.a Eva's body, as she slowly sauntered towards us. I could see blood dripping off from her chin and her eyes glowed almost like a neon green in the darkness, my eyes wandered to the lifeless figure that was behind her, and by the amount if blood that was pooling around the body's neck, she more than likely rip the person's neck open with her K9 teeth.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us..." laughed Tamara wickedly. Minerva was right, humanity was no longer in her mind, "Might as well kiss your boyfriend right about now before I kill him!" she laughed. I could feel my stomach turn inside out, as I saw human flesh dangle from her lip, jingling about as she talked.

"You are a sick, sick, evil bitch..." I stated blankly.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed!" Tamara replied sarcastically. I glared at her.

"Go rot in hell..." I answered back, forgetting about my current state at the moment. My eyes suddenly became very aware of the absent of Andrea and I could feel Kadar back up with each step Tamara took. I looked Tamara dead in the eye, and all I could see was a sinister evil filling her iris, and I watched as her eyes look up slightly, before the sickish grin appeared on her blood-covered lips once more. I tilted my head up, and saw two red orbs looking down at the group, but I could feel they were staring at me only.

"You'll be there long before I will..." laughed Tamara, and on cue, Andrea fell from the ceiling. I couldn't help, but gasp. Before I knew it, I was out of Kadar's arms and on the ground, while Andrea had a choke hold on Kadar, having a sharpen knife placed against his neck. Altair moved forward slightly, hidden blade unsheathed, but Andrea's eyes snap to him, and she pressed the knife harder in to Kadar's neck, managing to prick his neck, drawing out blood.

"Move one inch, this boy gets a new grin from ear to ear!" threaten Andrea. I stared helplessly. I tried to move, but every inch of my body protested in pain. Suddenly, I felt my an arm slip around my neck, and my body was forced to stand up.

"Not so big and tough now, huh?" whispered Tamara in my ear, and I could feel fear run up and down my spine. I grasp her arm, but her hold only tighten. "In your current state, I suggest you don't start resisting!" snap Tamara bitterly.

**Altair P.O.V**

I watched as Anna struggled against that...women, but in her current state, she was weak and helpless. And I could tell she was getting weaker by the minute. Her mother was in the same state when we left her with the group of assassin's a few rooftops over from this building.

"Let her and Kadar go!" I growled, as I resisted the urge to go attack them, but seeing what that women did to that poor novice and the other holding Kadar as a hostage, made me think otherwise.

"I'll let him go, but Anna...not likely!" responded the women holding Kadar. "She's coming with us."

"Why her?!" I suddenly questioned, earning an odd look from Malik.

"Isn't it obvious you idiot?!" questioned the women holding Anna against her will, "With her!", we all heard Anna gasp for air as she squeezed her arm around her neck tighter, "In the way, we cannot succeed what we want to succeed! The Templar's will fall if we don't get rid of her. Once the second guardian takes the necklace off her, killing her will be easy and very rewarding, than we can finally wipe out your worthless order once and for all!"

"Second Guardian?!" I repeated, lost. Anna the only guardian that I know of...since she told me she was the last one of her family. I watched as the women smiled, than I felt my anger reach a boiling point when she planted a kiss on Anna's cheek, which caused Anna to panic. The look in her eyes, I just couldn't explain.

"Awe, this is cute! We have a room full of dumb ass assassins!" cooed the women, as she licked Anna's face, leaving a smear of blood. "And these are the people who your mother wanted you to run for help! What was she thinking Anna?!"

Anna looked at me, than her eyes wandered to someone else, than back to me, than back to the other person she was staring at. She looked confused. Confused of what? Suddenly, the women holding Anna screamed in agony, and drop Anna, cradling her arm, causing the women's partner to get distracted. Malik, me and other assassin sprinted forward. Malik went for his brother, along with the help of the other assassin, while I grab Anna by her waist and pulled her into my arms, away from danger.

"GOD DAMNIT!" screamed the women, as she clutched her left arm tighter. I could see blood seeping through her finger's and onto the ground, the smell of burning flesh invaded my nostrils. Each drop of blood that hit the floor, a sizzling sound could be heard. I slowly backed away from her, with Anna in my arms, who was drifting in and out of consciousness again. The women looked at me, and I could see the vein's in her arm started to slowly bright up in a yellow color. I eyed the spike that stood behind her, my mind hacking up some plan to trying to impale her into it, but nothing came up.

"We have to leave..." I heard Anna mutter quietly, "While we can."

"Oh, no! None of you are getting out of here alive!" yelled the outraged women, as she proceed to approach us, her partner standing behind her with a very dark spot on her face. She marched towards us, each step she took the already unstable ground gave in. I could see a burn mark on her arm, that resembled a necklace. Anna's necklace.

**Nobody P.O.V**

_"__Over my dead body!" _replied a female voice coolly before a figure sped past the group of assassin's at an alarming rate, and slammed Tamara into the brick wall behind her. Everybody saw a women, dressed in golden armor, hold Tamara against the wall by her throat with one hand, while her other hand held a dagger. _"Keep your grim hands off her!" _spat the golden knight in anger. Tamara just laughed.

"Remember, this is your body Eva! Not mines!"

Eva eyes narrowed into slits, and in response, she lifted Tamara and slammed her twice as hard into the wall, making the wall crack slightly. "I can't die!"

_"I very well aware of that bitch!"_

Tamara just laughed at Eva's face. "Than why try hurting me?!" she questioned. Eva lifted the dagger close to her neck.

_"This might be my body, but I won't hesitate to decapitate my own head off!" _answered Eva back.

"I'll just keep coming back."

_"And I'll be here waiting to kill you again and again and again. Killing my own body won't effect me in the slightest!" _hissed Eva in annoyance.

"Oh really?!" taunted Tamara, "I like to see you trying to kill yourself! I'll bet it be very entertaining!"

The Assassin's and Anna watched, bewildered to where this women came from. Eva pushed the dagger closer to Tamara's neck, but her arm refused to glide the dagger across the soft skin. Her soft skin. She couldn't kill herself. This was HER body that was un-rightfully taken away from her and she so desperately wanted back what once was rightfully hers just like her sister's. But she knew her body was to far gone from humanity, and all human qualities were long gone. Whatever the Templar's did to her body, she knew it had to be horrible if it caused her body to mutant into some kind of...cannibalistic animal. Andrea was still recovering from the surprise uppercut Ezio gave her, and looked dizzily towards her partner in crime.

_"Why?"_ questioned a soft voice in her ear. She turned over, and saw Eva's twin looking down at her. Her eyes held sympathy, but her face shown no emotion. _"Why side with them when you can side with us and fight for the better than for the worse?" _questioned Ava. Andrea stared back her, she couldn't respond. Her mind was just not producing the words she need. Ava shook her head in disappointment. _"Such a good soul drawn to the wrong crowd. Eva let her go, neither of them our worth our time and attention. We have to get Anna and her mother to safety."_

_"But Ava!" _protested Eva, as she looked at her sister. Ava shook her head a no.

_"Who is more important. Them two or our girls?"_

Eva took let out a deep annoyed sigh, and let go of Tamara, who hit the ground with a loud thud, and turned her back on her body and proceed to walk towards her sister, who was walking back to the group of Assassin's. "So what?! Is that it?! Your just walking away just like that?!" yelled Tamara out raged that the only person she could deem a decent fighter was walking away from a good fight. Eva froze, and slowly turned around, sending slight chills down everybody spine's.

_"I am giving you the option to either leave or the option that I rip you and your friend apart!" _replied Eva slowly, _"And I usually do not give options! Consider this a...gift! And made a quick move because this offer ends in five seconds!"_

Tamara's eyes went back to their original form, but her K9 teeth stayed, as she got up, and stuck her hands up. "You win this round Anna, but trust me, once we find out how to get rid of your little protector's" she used her finger's, to emphasis her point on the word protector's, than picked up Andrea in her arm's, "Will be back. That's a promise!"

_"And we'll be here waiting" _stated Ava, not once turning to look at her. Tamara snorted, before leaping through the open hole that was in the ceiling and ran away.

"What about her mother?" questioned Malik.

_"Shakira, Victoria and the assassin's that help you fight off those Templar's are taking her back to Ezio's home. Our master had sent an assassin to inform your father about our arrival Ezio" _answered Ava, as she softly touched Anna's cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch. Ezio nodded in approval.

"Some reunion?" questioned Anna softly, as she gazed at Ava and Eva with tired eyes. Ava smiled sweetly back.

_"Yeah...quite some reunion!" _chuckled Ava. Anna laughed back softly, before blacking out completely. _"Ezio.."_

"Yes, bella?" he questioned.

_"Will you be kind enough to take us to your home?" _Ava questioned.

"Absolutely."

**Sorry for the late update! Kinda had writer's block here and there, but hopefully I made a great chapter! Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


End file.
